Soturin Sydän
by charathwen
Summary: Odottamaton matka tuo mukanaan muutakin odottamatonta kuin seikkailun Bilbo Reppulin elämään. Onko Thorin Tammikilpi kironnut itse itsensä vääjäämättömään yksinäisyyteen, vai pystyykö hän antamaan periksi ylpeydelleen? Ja mitä kaikkea hämmennystä retkikunnassa odottamattomat ulkopuoliset tekijät aiheuttavatkaan! Thorin x OC, Rating toistaiseksi voimassa
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Minä olen tehnyt muutaman olettamuksen tätä tarinaa kirjoittaessani, ja yksi niistä on se että te jotka tätä luette olette nähneet Hobitti-elokuvan ja ehkä lukeneet kirjankin. Toistaiseksi minä lainailen lähinnä elokuvaa tekstissäni, ja varioin sitä tietysti.**

**En myöskään tässä tarinassa peittele kiintymystäni Thorin Tammikilpeen. Toinen olettamukseni onkin se että tätä lukevan henkilön on kannattavaa pitää Thorinia viehättävänä, koska muuten en näe suurta tarkoitusta tämän tarinan lukemiseen.**

**Tämä on enismmäinen Hobitti-tarinani, joten antakaa palautetta, mutta olkaa kilttejä :)**

* * *

PROLOGI

Osa seuraavasta on tietenkin puhdasta sattumaa, mutta velhon tahtoa ei myöskään pitäisi koskaan vähätellä. Niin vain olisivat asiat varmasti kääntyneet melkolailla toiseen suuntaan, jos ne olisivat omalla painollaan edenneet. Ja juuri velhon tahto oli se joka toi Bilbo Reppulin Thorin Tammikilven suunnitelmiin.

_Kautta Mahalin, tästä Jumalten selkiensä taakse hylkäämästä paikasta on täysin mahdotonta löytää kyllä yhtään mitään!_

Thorin puhisi vielä muutamia kirouksia kääpiöiden kielellä, ja katsoi ympärilleen turhautuneena. Gandalf oli ollut jälleen tapansa mukaan epämääräinen ja arvoituksellinen, mutta olisi hän voinut kyllä antaa asianmukaiset ohjeet perille löytämiseksi! Hän oli jo muutenkin myöhässä sillä neuvonpito pohjoisessa oli venähtänyt.

Katkera pala nousi Thorinin kurkkuun kun ajatteli tuon neuvonpidon lopputulosta.

Huokaisten hän siristi silmiään pimeässä ja silloin hän viimein näki hailakkaa sinistä hohdetta pienen matkan päässä, kukkulan kupeessa. _Vihdoinkin..._

Bilbo Reppuli ei näyttänyt lainkaan tyytyväiseltä, ei sitten ollenkaan. Niin, hänen talossaan rellesti kääpiölauma, ja hän koki hirvittävää huolta muun muassa antiikkiastioistaan. Eikä hän pitänyt lainkaan siitä että hänen vielä aamulla niin yltäkylläisyyttä pursuileva ruokakellarinsa oli nyt erittäin tyhjä. Velho Gandalfia Bilbon ruokakomeron nykyinen tila, tai eteisen maton tila sen paremmin, ei näyttänyt huolettavan. Hän poltteli myhäillen piippukessua seuraillen kääpiöiden toimia.

Olivat kääpiöt sentään pesseet likaamansa astiat, mutta sekin oli ollut aiheuttaa Bilbo-paralle harmaita hiuksia. Mitään ei onneksi ollut mennyt rikki, ja kääpiöt tuntuivat aavistuksen rauhoittuneen saatuaan kupunsa täyteen ruokaa.

_Mitäköhän mitä aion syödä huomenna?_

Vaimean jutustelun rikkoi vaativa koputus ulko-ovelta. Gandalf vaihtoi merkitsevän katseen valkohapsisen kääpiön kanssa, ja suurin osa nousi seisomaan Gandalfin avatessa hobitinkolon oven. Bilbo kurkotti uteliaana Gandalfin selän takaa nähdäkseen kuka oli tämä henkilö joka sai tämän remuavan lauman niin hiljaiseksi. –Gandalf... Minä aivan muistelin että sanoit tämän paikan olevan helposti löydettävissä, tummahiuksinen turkisreunaiseen liiviin pukeutunut kääpiö sanoi ja katsahti velhoa jäänsinisillä silmillään, kulmainsa alta. –Minä eksyin _kahdesti_.

Gandalf myhäili jotain ja auttoi matkaviitan kääpiön yltä. -Bilbo, saanko esitellä retkikuntamme johtajan, Thorin Tammikilven.

-Tämä on siis se hobitti... Kertokaapa herra Reppuli, oletteko taistelleet paljon? Miekka vai kirves, mikä on asevalintanne? Kääpiö puhui ja hänen äänestään oli havaittavissa ironia. Muutama kääpiö myhäili huvittuneena. Ja syystäkin, eipä Bilbo Reppuli juuri suurelta soturilta näyttänyt ja hänen kommenttinsa kastanjanlyöntipelistä kirvoitti muutaman vaimean naurahduksen joukkiosta. Thorin risti kätensä rinnalleen. –Niin minä vähän päättelinkin. Hän todella näyttää lähinnä kauppiaalta eikä vorolta.

Thorin käänsi selkänsä ja poistui ruokasaliin. Bilbon ilme oli edelleen hyvin, hyvin hämmentynyt. Hän ei vieläkään oikein ymmärtänyt mitä tämä joukko teki hänen talossaan. Hän kuitenkin seurasi Gandalfia ja kääpiöitä ruokasaliin.

-Mitä neuvonpidossa tapahtui, tulivatko kaikki paikalle? Kysyi kaljupäinen, tatuoitu kääpiö. Thorin nyökkäsi hänelle suu täynnä lihapataa lautaselta. Pureskeltuaan ja muutaman kääpiön udeltua, hän puhui: -He eivät tule. He sanovat että tämä retki on yksin meidän asiamme.

Kuului pettynyttä mutinaa. Bilbo ei voinut välttyä tulemasta aivan aavistuksen uteliaaksi. –Retki? Lähdettekö te retkelle? Hän tiedusteli ja Gandalf pyysi häntä tuomaan lisää kynttilöitä valaistukseksi.

Kaikki tuntui tapahtuvan kovin nopeasti pienen hobitin näkökulmasta. Hän tuskin oli päästänyt sanaa suustaan mutta yhtäkkiä Thorin ojensi hänelle ison taitellun pergamentin ja muistikuvat sen lukemisesta olivat hieman hatarat, mutta toisaalta hänhän oli pyörtynyt kesken kaiken. Gandalf oli sitten ohjannut hänet istumaan lempinojatuoliinsa, jossa hän istua tönötti edelleen kovin hiljaisena. Gandalf vaikutti käyvän kärsimättömäksi.

-Sinä olet nyt istunut siinä ihan tarpeeksi kauan hiljaisuudessa! Gandalf puhisi ja istui Bilboa vastapäätä. –Milloin sinun äitisi astioista ja pitsiliinoista tuli sinulle noin tärkeitä? Minä muistan seikkailunhaluisen nuoren hobitin joka halusi nähdä haltioita ja tuli kotiin pimeän jälkeen!

Gandalf piti merkityksellisen tauon. Bilbon ajatukset pyörivät sekavina hänen päässään.

-Bilbo hyvä, maailma ei ole sinun kartoissasi ja kirjoissasi. Se on tuolla ulkona! Hyvät tarinat eivät synny itsestään, ja minä tiedän miten sinä rakastat hyviä tarinoita rakas hobitti. Voin luvata, että sinulla on muutama hyvä tarina kerrottavana omasta puolestasi jos lähdet mukaan.

-Mutta voitko sinä luvata Gandalf, että minä todella tulen takaisin?

-En tietenkään. Ja jos tulet, et varmasti ole entisesi...

-Niin minä vähän ajattelinkin. Minä olen pahoillani Gandalf, mutta en voi allekirjoittaa tätä sopimusta. Sinä valitsist väärän hobitin, hän huokaisi ja niine hyvineen hän poistui makuukammariinsa. Gandalf kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän oli aivan varma ettei ollut arvioinut hobittia väärin.

Velhon katse kohtasi Thorinin ja Balinin katseen käytävästä. He puhuivat hiljaisella äänellä, Gandalf ei saanut selvää sanoista, mutta näki Thorinin kaivavan hänen aiemmin antamansa avaimen esiin ja puhuvan Balinille liikuttuneinen elein.

Bilbo makasi hiljaa vuoteellaan. Hän kuunteli liikuttuneena kääpiöiden kaunista sävelmää, jota Thorin hyräili matalalla tuskaisella äänellä muiden liittyessä vähitellen mukaan. Se oli sanoinkuvaamattoman kaunista kuunneltavaa, ja ellei herra Reppuli olisi ollut niin ahdistunut kaikesta ympärillään tapahtuvasta, olisi hän ehkä huomannut että hänen silmäkulmastaan karkasi kyynel tyynyliinalle.


	2. Chapter 2

Myöhemmin mietittynä Bilbo muisti lähinnä heränneensä linnunlauluun, mutta hyvin nopeasti sen jälkeen hän oli joutunut niin valtavan adrenaliiniryöpyn valtaan että tuskin hahmotti itsekään miten oli kiireessä pakannut tavaransa ja rynnännyt kääpiöiden perään aiheutten valtavaa pahennusta Kontulaisten aamupäivässä. Nyt hänestä tuntui kovin epätodelliselta istua ponin selässä kääpiöiden ympäröimänä. Hän ei voinut uskoa että mokomat olivat lyöneet vetoa siitä tulisiko hän perästä. Ilmeisesti usko hänen urheuteensa oli ollut melkolailla heikkoa sillä hänen puolestaan vetoa lyöneet (heitä ei ollut montaa) keräsivät mehukkaat voitot toisilta.

Selvittyään taskunenäliinakriisistään enemmän tai vähemmän onnistuneesti Bofurin ansiosta, Bilbo rentoutui vähän ja oikeastaan hänellä oli ihan mukava iltapäivä. Kääpiöt olivat mutkatonta seuraa, lukuunottamatta Thorinia joka ratsasti joukon edellä juro ilme auringonkylvettämillä, totisilla kasvoillaan. Hän oli komea kääpiö, mutta huoli ja ahdistus tekivät hänestä vaikeastilähestyttävän. Eipä Bilbo olisi varmasti muutenkaan kääpiökuninkaan seuraan hakeutunut, sillä tämä oli tehnyt alusta alkaen selväksi ettei uskonut hobitin pärjäävän retkikunnassa alkuunkaan.

Ratsastettuaan pitkän päivän Thorin ilmoitti viimein heidän leiriytyvän. Bilbo irvisteli ja voihki yrittäessään laskeutua poninsa selästä mahdollisimman sulavasti. Se jäi valitettavasti kurjaksi yritykseksi. Hänellä oli rakkoja hyvin epämukavissa paikoissa!

Hämärä laskeutui seurueen ylle kun aurinko laski kallionseinämien taakse. Sen kajo ulottui vielä taivaalle maalaten punaisen ja violetin sävyjä korkealle horisonttiin. Oli uupuneen hiljaista lukuunottamatta nuotion räiskettä ja Bofurin sävelmän tapailua huilullaan. Jopa Thorinin siskonpojat, Fili ja Kili, istuivat melko hiljaisina kallionsyvennyksessä, mikä oli melkoinen ihme sillä yleensä veljeksiä oli vaikeaa saada hiljaiseksi edes tosipaikan tullen.

Thorin istui yksin kauempana muista, katsellen tummuvaa taivasta aavistuksen lasittunut, surullinen, ilme kasvoillaan. Vaikka hän oli tovereidensa ympäröimä, tovereiden jotka seuraisivat häntä hamaan loppuun saakka, tunsi Thorin jälleen kerran olevansa kovin yksin maailmassa. Hän loi katseensa alas ja puristi silmänsä kiinni.

Onneksi toiset eivät nähneet häntä tämän heikkouden hetkellä. Pian 200-vuotias kääpiö oli kauan sitten luopunut ajatuksesta löytää rinnalleen kumppania, hänen valitsemansa tie oli vääjäämättä yksinäinen polku. Silti toisinaan illan pimentyvinä tunteina yksinäisyys viilsi katkeralla terällään kipeästi. Joka kerta urhea kääpiö kuitenkin turrutti kaipuun ja käänsi ajatuksensa ainoaa tehtäväänsä kohden. Tehtävää jota varten hän oli elänyt viimeiset vuosikymmenet.

_Erebor._

Koti.

Yksinäisyyden terävä pistos työntyi syrjään palon palatessa Thorin Tammikilven silmiin, kun hän ajatteli vuorenalaista kotiaan. _Minä olen soturi. Johtaja ja jonain päivänä kuningas. Isieni tähden en saa antaa mokomalle heikkoudelle jalansijaa. Thorin. Thrainin, Throrin poika._

-Örkkejä…

-Örkkejä?

Thorin havahtui riuduttavista mietteistään Bilbon ja veljesten sananvaihtoon. Hobitti näytti kauhistuneelta Kilin kertoessa vakava ilme kasvoillaan örkkien yöllisistä väijytyksistä ja miten niissä veri vain roiskui. Bilbon kääntäessä selkänsä Fili ja Kili vaihtoivat silmäyksen ja myhäilivät hymyn kareillessa suunpielillään.

-Onko tuo teistä hauskaa? Pidättekö örkkien yöllistä väijytystä vitsinä? Thorin tiuskaisi nousten ylös.

-...emme tarkoittaneet mitään, Kili mutisi ja loi katseensa käsiinsä.

-Ettepä tietenkään. Ette tiedä maailmasta mitään, Thorin murahti katkeralla äänellä. Balin huokaisi sivummalla itsekseen. Toki hän tiesi että Thorinilla oli syytä vihata örkkejä enemmän kuin monilla, mutta oli turhaa purkaa tuota vihaa seurueeseen. –Älkää välittäkö, Thorinilla on syynsä vihata örkkejä, Balin sanoi matalalla äänellä veljeksille jotka kohottivat uteliaina kulmakarvojaan.

Balin alkoi matalalla surumielisellä äänellä kertoa heille taistelusta Morian porteilla, miten Thror oli yrittänyt valloittaa kaivoksen menetettyään Ereborin. Miten nuori Thorin oli joutunut katsomaan örkkipataljoonia johtavan Azogin teloittavan kääpiökuninkaan, ja miten Thrain, Thorinin isä, oli kadonnut ja tappio ollut lähes väistämättä edessä. Kaikki kuuntelivat hiljaisina miten Balin maalasi heille kuvan nuoresta Thorinista, yksin nousemassa kalpeaa Gundabadin örkkiä vastaan, haavoittuneena ja raivon ajamana. Ja niin vain sinä päivänä Azog oppi, että Durinin sukua ei niin vain pyyhittäisi maailmankartalta, ja sinä päivänä Thorin osoitti olevansa kääpiö jota kutsua kuninkaaksi.

Balinin hiljentyessä kaikki olivat kääntäneet katseensa Thoriniin joka seisoi selkä heihin käännettynä kallion reunalla. Hän kääntyi hitaasti pää riipuksissa, katsoen seuruettaan kulmain alta surun paistessa silmistään selvemmin kuin koskaan. Suru oli kuitenkin vain häivähdys ja silmänräpäyksessä urheus oli palannut Thorinin kasvoille ja katse oli jälleen palava, tulinen, toiveikaskin.

-Entäs kalpea örkki? Mitä Azogille tapahtui? Bilbo kysyi viattomana saaden Thorinin suupielet kiristymään. –Se saasta ryömi takasiin koloon josta se muinoin tulikin. Azog kuoli vammoihinsa kauan sitten.

Gandalf ja Balin vaihtoivat huomaamatta tietävän silmäyksen. Kauempana Thorin puristi suunsa tiukaksi viivaksi ja kirosi pitkästi hiljaa mielessään tuntiessaan jotain kosteaa silmäkulmassaan. Hänellä ei ollut varaa tällaiseen!

Toisaalla yö vaikutti rauhalliselta lukuunottamatta puiden oksia jotka silloin tällöin kahisivat viileässä lounaistuulessa. Kuu oli noussut taivaalle kylvettäen metsiä ja kallioita aavemaisessa kajossa. Metsän eläimetkin olivat kaikonneet yöpuulle. Rauhallisuuden tyyssijan yllä leijui kuitenkin epämääräinen uhka. Arya siristi silmiään polvistuneena osittain paksurunkoisen tammen taakse. Hän saattoi vannoa nähneensä liikettä, joka oli peräisin jostain aivan liian suurikokoisesta kuuluakseen luonnostaan tähän metsään. Hän jähmettyi entistä tiukemmin paikalleen kuullessaan jonkin suuren eläimen, tai eläimen tapaisen, nuuhkiessa ilmaa. Äkkiä hiljaisuutta rikkoi matala, muriseva venyttäen ääntävä, ääni. Mutta se ei puhunut ihmisten kieliä eikä sanoja löytynyt liioin haltioiden kielistä.

_Örkkejä._

Ja hukkia. Mitä ne tekivät täällä, lännessä? Arya odotti hiljaa paikallaan kuulostellen oliko kyseessä suuri lauma, mutta ei voinut olla varma, sillä vain yksi örkki oli puhunut. Niin äkkiä kuin örkit hukkien selässä olivat ilmestyneetkin, ne myös olivat kadonneet. Mitä asiaa niillä oli näille maille? _Olisi pitänyt tappaa ne ja kuulustella yhtä..._

Kun Arya oli varma että örkit olivat jo kaukana, hän nousi ylös ja liikkui niin äänettömästi kuin osasi (ja se oli todella äänettömästi) kohti paikkaa jossa arveli örkkien käyneen. Hän tuli metsän uumenista kallion kielekkeelle jossa puusto oli harvempaa. Hän katsoi ympärilleen ja vetäytyi vaistomaisesti lähimmän puun taakse kuullessaan ääniä kauempaa, rotkon toiselta puolelta. Hän liikkui varoen lähemmäs kallion reunaa, pysytellen puiden takana varmuuden vuoksi vaikkei uskonutkaan, että toiselta reunalta saattaisi nähdä hänen liikkuvan. Päästyään lähemmäksi reunaa hän näki nuotion ja pientä liikettä sen ympärillä. Arya pudisti päätään ja katsoi uudelleen kuin varmistaakseen oliko hän todella nähnyt oikein.

_Kääpiöitä?_

Mitä ihmettä täällä oikein tapahtui? Hän ei muistanut koskaan nähneensä kääpiöiden vaeltaneen näin kauas länteen. Jos totta puhuttiin, hän oli viimeksi nähnyt kääpiöitä kauan sitten... Ne muistot eivät olleet kauniita, eikä Arya ollut muistellut tuota päivää kertaakaan eikä hänellä olisi siihen mielenkiintoa ollut nytkään. Ehtimättä työntää tuota kauheaa päivää pois mielestään, muistot vyöryivät hänen ylitseen elävinä. Arya puristi silmänsä umpeen mutta kuvat elivät jo hänen mielessään liian todellisina.

_Ilma tuntui kuumalta ja kuivalta ja pelon löyhkä leijui ympärillä. Nuori Arya ratsasti aivan Thranduilin, miehen joka oli hänet kasvattanut kuin täysiverisenä haltiana, takana. Thranduil nosti kätensä ilmaan pysähtymisen merkiksi kun he saavuttivat kallion jyrkänteen reunan. Silloin Arya näki hävityksen alhaalla laaksossa, Dalen kaupunki palaneena maan tasalle, muutamia ihmisiä juoksemassa erämaan suuntaan kaupungista pakokauhun vallassa. Kauhistuneena hän oli katsonut Ereborin porteille josta niin ikään oli paennut hahmoja. Erebor savusi, ja jostain syvältä vuoren uumenista kuului karmaiseva viiltävä kiljaisua muistuttava karjahdus._

_Smaug._

_Silloin Arya oli nähnyt myös kuninkaan pojanpojan, jonka hän oli nähnyt ensimmäistä kertaa Thranduilin vieraillessa Thrórin valtaistuimen edessä kunnioittamassa Arkkikiveä – vuoren sydäntä. Thorin oli hänen nimensä, ja ikuisesti Arya muistaisi tuskan nuoren kääpiöprinssin äänessä hänen viittoessaan haltioille avunpyynnöksi paetessaan palavasta kodistaan. Auttakaa meitä, hän oli huutanut._

_Arya oli katsonut kauhistuneena miten Thranduil oli kääntänyt selkänsä ja niin olivat haltiat sinä päivänä hylänneet kääpiöt. Arya oli jähmettynyt kielekkeen reunalle kohdaten kaukaa kuninkaan pojanpojan epätoivoisen katseen, mutta joutunut kääntämään selkänsä Thranduilin käskettyä häntä seuraamaan. Taakseen katsoen hän oli perääntynyt, mutta koskaan hän ei unohtanut avunpyyntöjä jotka kaikuivat alhaalta laaksosta eikä liioin Thranduilin petosta. Sinä päivänä oli hänen kasvattajansa, jota hän siihen päivään asti oli ihaillut, hänet pettänyt. Ja anteeksi hän ei koskaan saanut._

_Niin kasvoi katkeruus nuoressa Aryassa, syyllisyys vailla vertaa, joka muuttui vuosien saatossa syytökseksi haltiakuningasta kohtaan. Ikuisesti ei viha, ei katkeruus, pysy peitossa, ja niiden käytyä sietämättömäksi olivat yhteenotot liikaa Thranduilin ylpeydelle. Tyttö syytti kuningasta teoistaan, päivä päivemmältä rankemmin sanoin. Liikaa oli nuoressa puolihaltiassa äitiään, ihmisten itsepäisyyttä ja lojaalia kunninatuntoa, ja liian vähän haltiain pidättyväisyyttä. Tuskan repimänä karkotti Thranduil Aryan valtakunnastaan, ja eronneista teistään syytti hän ikuisesti kääpiöitä._

_Niin tuli Arya Thranduilin tyttärestä, Synkmetsän valtakunnan kruununperijästä vain Arya, samooja._

Kädet nyrkkiin puristettuna Arya avasi silmänsä. Tuosta päivästä lähtien hän oli ollut yksin. 43 pitkää vuotta.

Taistelemaan hänet oli opetettu jo pienenä tyttönä. Vastoin odotuksia puoli-haltiatytöstä oli tullut isänsä silmäterä, jolle hän oli opettanut niin kielien viisaudet kuin taistelun jalon taidon. Hän oli saanut harjoitella kuninkaan parhaiden soturien kanssa, ja siitä oli toden totta ollut hyötyä Aryan jouduttua omilleen erämaan armoille. Tuskin hän olisi koskaan selviytynyt viikkoa kauempaa ilman eväitä jotka hänelle oli elämänsä aikana annettu. Nuo, ja äidiltään peritty sitkeys olivat pitäneet häntä elossa ensimmäiet vuodet. Itsepäisyydessään hän oli vannonut ettei suostuisi kuolemaan erämaan armoille ja selvinnyt monesta tilanteesta vain koska ei suostunut antamaan periksi. Hän oli silloin elänyt vain siksi ettei suostuisi häviämään. Sittemmin hän oli löytänyt tarkoitusta elämäänsä puolustaessaan Keski-Maata pahuudelta joka nosti päätään milloin mistäkin kolosta.

Arya loi uuden katseen leirituleen vastakkaiselle kallionkielekkeelle. Hän ei pystynyt näin kaukaa kertomaan enempää leiriytyjistä, hän ei olisi edes osannut kertoa heitä kääpiöiksi elleivät heidän hiuksensa ja partansa olisivat olleet hahmotettavissa kaukaakin. Hänelle ei ollut siunaantunut haltioiden kykyä nähdä hämmästyttävän kauas ja tarkasti. Hän oli saanut isänsä puolelta pitkän iän, kyvyn liikkua käsittämättömän hiljaa ja nopeasti, sekä huolimatta kaukonäön puutteesta hänen osumatarkkuutensa jousella oli vertaa vailla.

Arya oli sekä haltiaksi, että ihmiseksi verrattaen pieni, mutta hän oli aina uskonut sen johtuneen lähinnä sattumasta. Tarkkanäköinen saattoi löytää hänen kasvoistaan haltiamaisia piirteitä, poskipäät olivat ehkä hieman terävämmät kuin Keski-Maan ihmisillä, ja piirteet erikoisen sirot. Suipot korvat olivat poikkeuksetta piilossa paksun puuvillahupun alla, jonne hän usein myös piilotti pitkät, lähes mustat, hiuksensa. Helpotti elämää useimmissa paikoissa pitää naiseus omana tietonaan. Jos joku olisikin joskus katsonut häntä silmiin, olisi hän saattanut epäillä toisen ihmisyyttä nähdessään silmien värin muuttuvan vihreästä tummanruskeaan voimakkaan tunteen, kuten vihan tai himon, vallassa.

Leiri näytti levolliselta, ääniäkään ei enää kantaunut. Kääpiöt olivat varmaan käyneet yöpuulle, mutta Arya ei edes harkinnut tarkastelevansa seuruetta lähempää, hän tiesi että valveilla olisi vähintään yksi jäsen pitämässä vahtia. Hän ei toivonut kanssakäymistä kääpiöiden kanssa missään muodossa, muistot olivat liian tuskaisina hänen mielessään ja syyllisyydentunto liian voimakas, vaikka kielekkeelle leirityneellä ryhmällä tuskin oli mitään tekemistä Ereborin kääpiöiden kanssa. Huolimatta päättäväisyydestään pysyä erossa ryhmästä, vaivasi Aryaa kuitenkin örkkilauma hukkineen, jotka olivat seisseet samassa paikassa kuin Arya nyt, ja tarkkailleet selvästi kääpiöseuruetta. Hän rypisti kulmiaan mietteissään kääntyessään palatakseen takaisin metsän suojaan ja etsiäkseen suojaa yöksi.

* * *

**A/N Haluan vielä tähän loppuun sanoa, että vaikka olenkin lainannut nimen 'Arya' Christopher Paolinin kirjoista, ei kyseessä ole millään muotoa sama hahmo. Jos olet lukenut Perillinen-saagan, saatat löytää osittaisia yhtymäkohtia lähinnä ulkonäön puolesta, mutta haluan painottaa että pidän vain erityisesti nimestä Arya ja käytän sitä sen vuoksi :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Aamu valkeni sateisena, jos sitä nyt valkenemiseksi saattoi kutsua kun tummanharmaat sadepilvet kasautuivat taivaalle. Thorin ei ollut juuri levännyt menneenä yönä, Balinin kertomus oli pyörinyt hänen mielessään katkeamattomana nauhana. Hän antoi pikaisia teräviä ohjeita ja hoputti aamu-unisia siskonpoikiaan auttamaan tavaroiden pakkaamisesssa ponien selkään. Osa oli jo ratsailla valmiina jatkamaan vaellusta. Kun viimeisetkin kantamukset oli nostettu ponien selkään ja nuotion jäljet hävitetty mahdollisimman hyvin, Thorin nousi oman ratsunsa selkään ja sanomatta sanaakaan he jatkoivat matkaa vesisateen käydessä rankemmaksi.

Seurue ratsasti pitkälle iltapäivään hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Edes piippua ei saanut syttymään taivaan kaataessa vettä kääpiöiden niskaan. Bilbo oli varma että heillä ei olisi illan tullen yhtään kuivaa ruokaa saati vaatetta tai huopaa jäljellä, hobittia huoletti luonnollisesti enemmän ruokapuoli.

-Etkö voisi tehdä tälle säälle jotain, Gandalf? Dori kysyi viimein äärimmäisen harmistuneen kuuloisena. Sää tuntui kiristävän kaikkien hermoja koska Gandalf murahti ensin jotain hyvin epämääräistä ja totesi viimein vain että sade jatkuu kunnes sade lakkaa. –Jos mielit muuttaa maailman säätä mestari Kääpiö, etsi itsellesi toinen velho!

-Onko olemassa muita? Bilbo kysyi uteliaana ja Gandalf kertoi veljeskuntansa neljästä muusta velhosta, vaikkakin hän oli unohtanut sinisten velhojen nimet ja näytti hupaisan närkästyneeltä Bilbon tiedustellessa oliko Radagast Ruskea suuri velho vai enemmän niinkuin Gandalf. –Hän on erittäin suuri velho, omalla tavallaan. Hän suosii eläinten seuraa ja pitää silmällä suuria metsämaita. Ja se on hyvä se, sillä pahuus etsii aina jalansijaa.

Sanomatta juuri sanaakaan sen jälkeen, he ratsastivat iltaan asti kunnes Thorin ilmoitti heidän leiriytyvän kohtuullisen suojaisan kallion kupeeseen, joka tarjoaisi edes hieman suojaa sateelta mikäli se päättäisi jatkua koko yön.

Vain pienen matkan päässä kallionkupeesta jonne kääpiöt alkoivat sytyttää leiritulta, pysähtyi myös Arya etsien katseellaan kelvollista yösijaa. Hän oli aamulla, heikosti nukutun yön ja verestävien muistojen pyörittyä mielessään, jälkeen päättänyt seurata kääpiöseuruetta uteliaisuuden vietyä voiton haluttomuudesta olla lähelläkään kääpiöitä. Hän halusi tietää miksi pieni joukko teki matkaa näin pitkällä lännessä, vaikka heidän suuntansa olikin itää kohti. Hän oli myös jossain mielen sopukassaan huolissaan näkemästään örkkilaumasta joka oli tarkkaillut kääpiöitä eilen. Hän ei ollut nähnyt niistä vilaustakaan tänään, mutta toisaalta hänellä oli ollut työtä kylliksi pysytellä kääpiöiden vanavedessä jäämättä kiinni. Hän ei vielkään tiennyt keitä he olivat, mutta huviretkellä he eivät olleet, siitä oli kielinyt hiljainen matkanteko ripeällä tahdilla.

Arya leiriytyi pienempään kallionkupeeseen, ja irvisti miettiessään tulevaa yötä ilman nuotiota. Onneksi puut ja kallionseinämäantaisivat hieman suojaa sateelta. Tuskin nuotio olisi kovin iloisesti edes syttynyt tällä säällä märistä puista. Hän kohotti kulmiaan nähdessään nuotion kajon kauempana ja puiden rätisevän iloisesti sateesta huolimatta. Millä ihmeellä he olivat saaneet tulen syttymään viidessä minuutissa? Arya huokaisi ja kääriytyi viittaansa, tuskin tänäkään yönä uni vierailisi hänen luonaan kovin pitkään.

Kääpiöt kerääntyivät, kiitollisina Gandalfille, roihuavan tulen äärelle kallion reunan alle jonne kaikki 15 seurueen jäsentä hädin tuskin mahtuivat. Saatuaan katon päidensä päälle ja jokusen kuivan huovan ympärilleen, oli tunnelmakin hieman kohonnut. He polttelivat piippua ja Bofur tapaili huilullaan hiljaisia säveliä kuten tavallista. Thorin istui jälleen hieman muista erillään ja tuijotti pimeään metsään.

Häntä vaivasi epämääräinen tunne, kuin häntä tarkkailtaisiin.

Thorinin epäluulo ei jäänyt Gandalfilta huomaamatta, mutta velho ei sanonut mitään. Hänellä oli ollut pitkin päivää sama tunne. Asiasta pitäisi ottaa selvää, mutta pimeässä se olisi turhaa. Kääpiöt söivät Bomburin nuotiolla valmistamaa pataa hyvällä halulla, ja suurin osa oli valmiita yöpuulle välittömästi. He olivat taivaltaneet hämmästyttävän pitkän matkan tänään, ja ankea keli oli verottanut jaksamista entisestään. Gandalfin katse eksyi Bilboon, joka siirteli ruokaa puisessa kulhossaan edestakaisin kulmat rypyssä.

-Mikä on hätänä, rakas Bilbo? Bilbo havahtui kysymykseen ja huokaisi laskien kulhon viereensä maahan. –Minä... Minä taidan vain kaivata kotia. Tällaisina hetkinä tulen ajatelleeksi, että jos teinkin suuren virheen lähtiessäni Konnusta. Ehkä minusta ei ole tähän, Gandalf.

-Höpsistä. Olet vain väsynyt, huomenna kaikki näyttää taas kirkkaammalta. Syö ja lepäähän nyt.

Bilbo huokaisi ja hymyili apeasti Gandalfin kehotukselle. Huolimatta rohkaisevista sanoista hän ei saanut syötyä kuin puolikkaan kulhollisen, ja se jos mikä oli hobitille epätavallista. Väsymys kuitenkin otti vallan vaikka Bilbosta ei tuntunut hyvältä käydä nukkumaan, ja niin hän vain silti nukahti Gandalfin viereen nuotion räiskeeseen. Gandalf nosti katseensa uupuneesta hobitista ja kohtasi Thorinin katseen. Kääpiökuninkaan silmistä paistoi epäilys hobittia kohtaan, ja äsken hiljaa puhutut sanat vain vahvistivat tuota epäluuloa. Thorin käänsi katseensa pois velhosta ja nukkuvasta hobitista.

Aamu valkeni vaihteeksi aurinkoisena. Kääpiöt olivat jo kasanneet tavarat takaisin ponien selkään ja nuotion jäljetkin oli jälleen hävitetty, kun Bilbo vasta raotti silmiään auringon tunkiessa läpi puiden lehvästöjen. –Suosittelisin nousemaan vauhdilla ylös mestari Hobitti, mikäli ette halua jäädä matkasta, Thorin sanoi kauempaa ja Bilbo katsahti häntä pöllämystyneenä. Thorinin katse oli kuitenkin jokseenkin hyväntahtoinen tänä tiettynä aamuna, mutta Bilbo nousi siitä huolimatta rivakasti ylös ja kääri huopansa siistille rullalle. Gandalfia ei näkynyt. Bilbo oli juuri aikeissa kysyä velhosta, kun Gandalf ilmaantuikin puiden lomasta. –Minä kävin katsomassa edessä olevaa reittiämme etukäteen, hän totesi kun huomasi hobitin kysyvän katseen.

-Lähtekäämme! Ei ole tunteja hukattavaksi, kajahti Thorinin käsky ja seurue lähti liikkumaan muodostaen vähitellen jonkinlaisen jonon kuten joka päivä aiemminkin. Vaihteeksi tunnelma ei ollut niin ankea kuin sateisina viime päivinä, ja se tuntui valavan uutta toivoa kääpiöiden joukkoon. He naureskelivat ja polttelivat piippua matkan taittuessa vuoristoisessa metsässä. Bilbokin rentoutui vähitellen ja nautti hetkittäin matkanteosta, eivätkä eiliset synkeät ajatukset todella tuntuneet enää niin synkeiltä. Hän hymyili.

Kivenheiton päässä kääpiöiden jättämästä leiripaikasta Arya heräsi säpsähtäen. Hän oli nukkunut, liiaksikin. Ei mennyt kauaa kun hän tajusi kääpiöiden jatkaneen matkaa ja hänen ehkä kadottaneen heidät. Arya ei tiennyt mihin suuntaan he olivat jatkaneet, mutta kerättyään vähäiset tavaransa ja uskaltauduttuaan kääpiöiden leiriin hänen ei ollut kovin vaikeaa päätellä mihin suuntaan seurue oli matkannut. Jälkiä oli kyllä peitelty, aivan kuin taikuudella, mutta samoojan jäljitystaidot olivat vertaansa vailla. Mutta eiväthän kääpiöt harjoittaneet taikuutta... Ja miksi ihmeessä heillä olisi ollut velho matkassa?

Arya lähti seuraamaan jälkiä nopeasti, sillä huolimatta siitä että hän liikkui maastossa leikiten ja vikkelään, oli hän kuitenkin jalan, kun kääpiöillä taas oli ratsut. Olkoonkin vain, että ne olivat poneja ja niin ollen hitaampia kuin hevoset, piti hänen silti liikkua vauhdikkaasti saadakseen karttuneen välimatkan kirittyä umpeen. Hän ei tiennyt montako tuntia aiemmin retkikunta oli jatkanut matkaa.

Kun päivä alkoi olla puolillaan auringon asennosta päätellen, kuuli Arya etäältä voimistuvia ääniä. _Eivätpä he kauas ehtineet! _Pieni myhäily karkasi Aryan huulilta kun hän näki vilahduksen poneista kaukana edessään metsikössä. Arya ei ollut aistinut örkkien läsnäolon tuomaa painostavaa ilmaa viimepäivinä, ne olivat kadonneet näköpiiristä. Jotain muuta epämääräistä tuntui kuitenkin väreilevän ilmassa. Mitä, hän ei osannut sanoa.


	4. Chapter 4

Aurinko lämmitti matkalaisia, toisia liiaksikin mitä ilmeisimmin päätellen siitä että osa kääpiöistä oli kuoriutunut paksuimmista matkavaatteistaan ja käärinyt paksujen puuvillatunikoidensa hihat ylös. Thorin ei kuulunut heihin vaan ratsasti itsepäisesti paksu turkisreunainen nahkaliivi yllään, jonka alle oli tiukasti puettuna suomuja muistuttavista metallipaloista ja nahasta koostuva panssari. Lienisikö se ollut liian rahvaanomaista kuninkaalle ratsastaa paitasillaan pyhää tehtävää kohti, vaikka eipä se tuntunut hänen siskonpoikiaan hidastavan. Toisaalta, milloinkohan kukaan oli koskaan nähnyt Filin tai Kilin käyttäytyvät kuninkaallisesti, tuskin kumpikaan koskaan täysin vakavoituisi.

Bilbokin oli riisunut viininpunaisen samettitakkinsa ja viikannut sen siististi eteensä satulaan. Hän poltteli piippua muiden matkaajien tavoin, vaikka ei jakanutkaan _Pitkänpohjan Pehkuja_ seurueensa kanssa. He näyttivät sitäpaitsi varsin tyytyväisiltä omaan piippukessuunsa. Gandalf vilkuili toistuvasti taakseen otsa kurtussa, ja Bilbo ei voinut olla ihmettelemättä oliko velho huolissaan jostain. Hän ei kuitenkaan viitsinyt jättäytyä jälkeen kysyäkseen asiaa Gandalfilta, vaan päätti että harmaa velho kertoisi kyllä jos olisi aihetta huoleen.

_Siinä Bilbo oli kuitenkin väärässä. _

Gandalf oli huolissaan, mutta ei jakanut huoltaan retkikunnan kanssa. Huolissaan hän oli siksi, että tunsi heidän olevan tarkkailevan katseen alla mutta ei aistinut oliko tarkkailija uhka, tai kuka –tai _mikä_- se oli joka heitä seuraili. Hän huokaisi murahduksenomaisesti ja käänsi katseensa jälleen eteenpäin. Balinin muutaman illan takainen tarinointi oli nostanut huolia velhon mieleen. Tuskin Balin oli kenellekään kertonut aavistuksestaan, jonka Gandalf tiesi oikeaksi. Azog Turmelija oli elossa, ja voi oikein hyvin. Lukuunottamatta verikostonhalua Thorinia kohtaan. Mutta tuskin Azog olisi osannut etsiä kääpiökuningasta näin kaukaa lännestä vaikka Gandalf tiesikin, että örkkilaumoja liikkui satunnaisesti eri puolilla Keski-Maata tehtävänään paikantaa Thorin Tammikilpi.

Virstoja taittui päivän aikana oiva määrä, keli suosi matkalaisia ja kohonnut tunnelma auttoi jaksamaan pidempään. Ilta kuitenkin saavutti heidät vääjäämättä, ja hieman ennen hämärää he Thorin pysäytti poninsa vehreän niityn laitaan, jonka reunalla tönötti autioitunut rakennus. –Leiriydymme yöksi tähän! Hän ilmoitti ja liukui alas poninsa selästä muiden seuratessa hänen esimerkkiään. Venyttelyn kirvoittamia äännähdyksiä kuului sieltä täältä kun koko päivän ponien selässä istuneet kääpiöt alkoivat purkaa leiriytymistarpeita. Gandalf katseli edelleen epäluuloisesti kulmat kurtussa olkansa yli.

-Oletko varma? Rivendell ei ole kaukana, voisimme pyrkiä Elrondin suojiin ennen yötä! Hän sanoi puoliääneen Thorinille. Thorin mulkaisi velhoa kiukkuisesti. –Minä en hae suojaa haltioita! He ovat pettureita.

Gandalf murahti ja vetosi Thoriniin vakuuttamalla että hei tarvitsisivat ruokaa ja kunnon lepoa turvallisissa olosuhteissa. Thorin, joka oli kääntänyt selkänsä Gandalfille, käännähti kiukkuisesti ympäri ja harppasi äkkiä gandalfin eteen niin että jos he olisivat olleet yhtä pitkät, heidän nenänsä olisivat melkein koskettaneet toisiaan. Sitten hän puhui matalalla uhkaavalla äänellä. –Hakisinko suojaa niiltä jotka pettivät esi-isäni kun lohikäärme hyökkäsi Ereboriin? Mitä apua saimme haltioilta? Emme mitään! Hakisinko suojaa heiltä jotka pettivät isäni kun örkit ryöstivät ja häpäisivät pyhät salimme ja ryöstivät aarteemme Moriassa?

-Sinä et ole kumpikaan heistä! Galndalf huokaisi. –Elrond voisi auttaa meitä, hän osaisi lukea karttaa jota me emme osaa. Hän voisi _auttaa_ meitä!

-Luuletko sinä että haltiat antaisivat meidän retkellemme siunauksensa? Pyh! He yrittäisivät vain pysäyttää meidät!

-Minä en antanut sinulle sitä avainta jotta voisit pitää kiinni vanhoista kaunoista! Gandalf tulistui ja hänen kulmansa painuivat syville uurteille. Thorinin katse tummui ja hän katsoi Gandalfia kulmainsa alta.

-Ei ollut sinun asiasi säilyttää sitä alun alkaenkaan, Thorin sylkäisi matalalla uhkaavalla äänellä. Gandalf mutisi jotain käsittämätöntä mikä saattoi olla sekoitus kirouksia jollain muinaisella kielellä ja mahdollisesti jotain kääpiöiden itsepäisyydestä, ja sitten hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja marssi tiehensä. Bilbo ja muut kääpiöt katselivat näytelmää kauempaa, turvalliselta etäisyydeltä, paitsi Bombur joka oli jo hyvää vauhtia kasaamassa tulta varten tarvittavaa puuta illallisen valmistamiseksi.

-Minne sinä menet? Bilbo kysyi kun Gandalf marssi hurjistuneen näköisenä hänen ja Balinin ohitse. Gandalf haukahti jotain kääpiöistä ja itsepäisyydestä ja totesi siirtyvänsä ainoan järkevän henkilön seuraan monenkymmenen virstan säteellä. Bilbon varovasti tiedustellessa kuka se sitten mahtoi olla, oli hobitti kavahtaa taaksepäin saadessaan vastauksen. –Minä, herra Reppuli! Se olen minä...

-Tuleeko hän takaisin? Kai hän tulee takaisin? Bilbo kysyi otsa huolestuneessa rypyssä Balinilta. Balin katsoi Gandalfin perään eikä sanonut mitään. Thorin osasi olla kertakaikkiaan hankala, ja itsepäinen kuin viisi kääpiötä yhdessä. Se kostautuisi vielä taatusti.

-Sytyttäkää nuotio! Ah, hyvä, Bombur on jo kasannut melkein tarpeeksi puita. Fili ja Kili, vahtikaa poneja!

Hiljaisuus oli laskeutunut retkikunnan ylle hilpeän matkanteon jälkeen. Kaikki olivat kuulleet Gandalfin ja Thorinin yhteenoton haltioista. Kaikki eivät jakaneet Thorinin järkkymätöntä vihaa haltioita kohtaan, vaikka pitivätkin vääryytenä ettivät Thranduilin soturit olleet tuona kohtalokkaana päivänä auttaneet heitä. Muutamat heistä kuitenkin ymmärsivät, että vaikka haltioilta olisi sinä päivänä saatu apua, ei olisi ollut lainkaan varmaa että lopputulos olisi ollut erilainen. Smaug olisi saattanut teurastaa koko haltia-armeijan kaikesta huolimatta.

Pienen matkan päässä Gandalf puhisi yksinään kävellen edestakaisin pienelä metsäaukiolla jonka he olivat juuri hetki sitten ohittaneet. _Voi peijooni noita kääpiöitä! Piru periköön heidät ja heidän itsepäisyytensä... _Hän oli niin kertakaikkisen uppoutunut puhisemaan ja pihisemään turhautuneena kääpiöiden käytöstä ja pitkävihaisuutta, että oli aivan täysin yllätetty kun tunsi miekan kärjen lapaluidensa välissä. –Kuka olet ja mikä on asiasi näillä main?

Salamana hän kääntyi ja ennen kuin hänen taaksensa ehtinyt hahmo ehti tajuta, oli hän lennättänyt hiippailijan selälleen muutaman jaardin päähän. Gandalf laski sauvansa nähdessään kuka hänet oli väijyttänyt. Pienikokoinen tyttö, tai nainen, ei vaikuttanut järin vaaralliselta. Gandalf kurtisti kulmiaan. –Kuka _sinä_ olet ja mitä teet näillä main?

Siro olento nousi ketterästi ylös, kasvoillaan varautunut ilme. He tutkailivat toisiaan ja kun molemmat totesivat että toisella ei ollut aikomusta hyökätä toisen kimppuun, laski Aryakin miekkansa ja nosti huppuaan sen verran että vanha velho saattoi nähdä kyseessä olevan todellakin naispuolisen henkilön.

-Olen Arya. Olen seurannut teidän retkikuntaanne muutaman päivän koska teitä väijynyt örkkilauma sai minut huolestuneeksi.

Gandalf rypisti kulmiaan. Örkkilauma? Niin huolestuneeksi kuin se saikin hänet, hän oli liian hämmentynyt tämän nuoren olennon ilmaantumisesta kuin tyhjästä. Toisaalta hetki hetkeltä hänelle valkeni selvemmin, että tämän olennon läsnäolo oli ollut se jonka velho oli aistinut viime päivien ajan, mutta ei ollut osannut sanoa oliko se uhka. –Sinut minä olen aistinut jäljissämme...

Aryan kulmat rypistyivät. –Ai aistinut? Mikä sinä olet, sauvaakin kannat mukanasi? Gandalf näytti jälleen siltä että hänen velhon ylpeyttään oli loukattu jollain tasolla koska hän rypisti kulmiaan ja suoristi ryhtiään.

-Minä olen Gandalf Harmaa. Yksi Viidestä Suuresta. Veljeskuntani suurin on Saruman Valkoinen. Olet ehkä kuullut hänestä?

Aryan kasvot rentoutuivat silminnähden. –Olen minä kuullut myös sinusta, Harmaa velho. Minä törmäsin muutamia kuukausia sitten nuoreen samoojaan kapakassa, joka puhuu sinusta.

Gandalf myhäili ja tutkaili nuoren naisen kasvoja. –Mutta kuka sinä olet? Minä näen ettet sinä ole ihminen.

-Näinä päivinä olen vain Arya, se on nimeni joka minulle on poikasena annettu. Muuta minä en voi kertoa sinulle Harmaa velho. Minä kertoisin mielelläni mistä tulen tai mihin kuulun, mutta en minä kuulu mihinkään. Kotini on erämaassa, eikä minulla ole läheisiä. Ei ihmisiä eikä haltioita. Nimittäin siinä sinä olet oikeassa, velho, että minä en ole ihminen. Mutta en minä ole haltiakaan. Enkä mitään muutakaan yksistään.

-Hmmmmmh...

-En ole halunnut seurueellesi pahaa tai harmia, antakaa anteeksi uteliaisuuteni ja vaistoni joka käski minua teitä seuraamaan. Olen pahoillani jos se on aiheuttanut epäilystä retkikuntanne joukossa. Se ei ole ollut tarkoitukseni.

Gandalfin katse oli läpitunkeva, mutta Arya ei vaivaantunut. Hän odotti että velho puhuisi.

-Tuskinpa kukaan on aavistanut mitään minun lisäkseni, nuori samooja. Suo anteeksi, mutta en saa mielestäni sinun maininneen örkkilaumaa. Saanko tiedustella mistä oikein puhut?

-Kaksi päivää sitten kun olitte leiriytyneenä kallion jyrkänteelle, juuri ennen rankkasateita, minä olin sattumalta toisella puolella jyrkännettä. Teitä tarkkaili örkkilauma, ratsuinaan hukkia. Minä en tiedä mitä ne puhuivat, sen kielen lahjoja minulle ei ole koskaan suotu. Sitten ne vain lähtivät. En ole nähnyt enkä haistanut niitä sen koommin.

Arya katui heti ilmaisuaan. _Haistanut_. Vähän vähemmänkin terävä velho osaisi arvata mitä se tarkoitti koska vähempiälyinenkin tajusi, että hän ei missään nimessä ollut pienimmältäkään osalta örkki tai hiisi. Gandalfin ilme kavalsi hänen teheen johtopäätöksensä, mutta hän pysyi vaiti.

-Anteeksi suorasukaisuuteni, mutta yksi syistä jotka saivat minut seuraamaan retkikuntaasi, oli se että näin kaukaa että se koostui kääpiöistä. Minua ihmetyttää aivan suunnattomasti kääpiöiden läsnäolo näin läntisillä alueilla.

-Ei ole minun asiani kertoa tästä retkestä, samooja Arya. Ja kun nyt totta puhutaan, tämä ei ole minun retkikuntani, mutta voin viedä sinut seurueen johtajan puheille jos mielit, Gandalf sanoi. Kurtistettuaan jälleen kulmiaan arvoituksellisen miettiliäästi hän jatkoi vielä. –Hän ei kyllä ole mitä suvaitsevin ja avoimin olento näillä main, tai ainakin hän tekee kovasti töitä ettei hän olisi... Hänellä on kuitenkin urhea sydän paikallaan viime kädessä ja olen varma että häntä kiinnostaa örkkilauman läsnäolo niin lähellä leiripaikkaamme.

Aryaa epäilytti tavata tämä epämääräinen suvaitsematon johtaja, mutta hän kuitenkin nyökkäsi. Hänen pitäisi piilottaa henkilöllisyytensä hyvin, sillä hän tiesi että vaikka Ereborin kääpiöt olivat ne jotka kantoivat eniten hänelle kaunaa, eivät Thranduilin lajitoverit olleet suosittuja muuallakaan kääpiöiden keskuudessa. Gandalf näytti aistineen tämän Aryan mielestä, koska hän lisäsi vielä: -Minä en hiisku sanaakaan sinun puolikkaasta haltiastasi heille jos niin toivot samooja.

Gandalfia hymyilytti nuoren samoojan kasvoilla käväisevä tyrmistys siitä että velho oli tosiaan arvannut mitä pikimmiten toisen olevan toiselta puoliskoltaan haltia. Hän tiesi että Thorin olisi luultavasti raivoissaan ulkopuolisista, mutta hänen tulisi saada tietää henkilökohtaisesti heitä väijyneistä örkeistä, ja osittain Gandalf halusikin tuottaa Thorinille epämukavuutta tämän aiemman itsepäisen vihanpidon vuoksi. Hän kuitenkin kätki nuo tuntemukset taidokkaasti ja hymyili Aryalle rohkaisevasti.

-Hyvä on, velho, Arya myöntyi ja työnsi viimein miekkansa tuppeen. –Älkäämme kiirehtikö, kääpiöillämme oli pieni .._köh..._ tunteiden purkaus juuri hetki sitten leirissä, joten odottakaamme että tunteet siellä viilentyvät illan myötä. Gandalf kaivoi viittansa uumenista pitkävartisen piipun, ja niin pitkä se oli että Aryan käsivarsi ei olisi riittänyt sitä mittaamaan.

Aryan kasvoja pyyhkäisi hymyntapainen hänen katsellessaan velhon kasvoilla käväisevää ilkikurista ilmettä. Harmaa velho tarjosi hänelle piippukessua, ja he istuivat hiljaa katsomassa miten aurinko alkoi laskeutua leposijoilleen kuusten latvojen taakse. harmaapartainen velho sai Aryan tuntemaan itsensä ihmeellisen rauhalliseksi ja rentoutuneeksi. Tai sitten se oli piippukessun tekosia, jota velho kaivoi nahkaisesta pussukasta autuas ilme kasvoillaan. He kertoivat tarinoita ja arvoituksia, ja aurinko värjäsi jälleen horisontin violetin ja punaisen sävyillä.


	5. Chapter 5

Aika tuntui kuluneen kovin nopeasti Gandalfin savutaideteoksia katsellessa, kuten vaikkapa purjelaivaa joka näytti lipuvan suoraan auringonlaskuun. Pimeä kuitenkin laskeutui varkain, ja silmät puoliummessa pehmeällä viileäksi käyneellä nurmella makaava Arya havahtui kuin velho nousi otsa huolestuneessa rypyssä seisomaan.

-Mikä hätänä?

Gandalfin otsarypyt syvenivät hänen siristessä silmiään ja selvästi kuunnellessaan tarkoin.

-Jokin on vialla, hän yhtäkkiä murahti ja ojensi kätensä auttaakseen Aryan ylös, turhaan, koska Arya oli jo jalkeilla ja valppaana. Gandalf viittasi Aryaa seuraamaan häntä, ja he liikkuviat molemmat äänettömästi metsikössä. Risukaan ei rasahtanut kummankaan askelten alla. He saapuivat hyvin äkkiä pienelle niitylle johon kääpiöt olivat leirinsä pystyttäneet, mutta itse kääpiöistä ei näkynyt jälkeäkään. Osa poneista oli myös kadonnut kuin tuhka tuuleen. Gandalf tutkaili ympäristöä otsa kurtussa, mutta Aryan nenään leijui liian tuttu löyhkä. Mietona, mutta erittäin tunnistettavana.

-Peikkoja, hän sähähti Gandalfille. Gandalfin kulmat kohosivat. –Miten se on mahdollista?! Eivät ne olisi tulleet näin kauan vuorilta...

-Epäiletkö sinä minun hajuaistiani, velho? Arya kuiskasi kimpaantuneena. Oli ilmiselvää että kääpiöt olivat jonkinlaisessa pinteessä peikkojen kanssa, ellei olisi jo peräti liian myöhäistä. Gandalf murahti jotain epämääräistä ja käski Aryaa kertomaan mihin suuntaan heidän pitäisi liikkua. Heidän ei tarvinnut liikkua kovinkaan kauas, kun suuren leiritulen kajo ja äänet alkoivat kuulua ja muuttuivat selvemmiksi. Arya oli ollut oikeassa, mikä ei ollut hänelle itselleen yllätys. Hänen hajuaistinsa ei ollut vielä koskaan pettänyt häntä. Arya ja Gandalf piiloutuivat piikikkän pensaan taakse tarkkailemaan tilannetta. Mitä ilmeisimmin kääpiöt olivat peikkojen vankeina, osa heistä oli sidottu vartaaseen leiritulen yläpuolelle, ja osa oli ladottu säkeissä pienen matkan päähän odottamaan. Peikot kuuluivat nahistelevan siitä pitäisikö kääpiöiden päälle istua ja tehdä heistä hyytelöä, vai pitäisikö ne ruskistaa mahdollisesti salvian kera. Arya irvisti itsekseen.

-...mua ei ainakaan huvittais muuttuu kiveksi! Totesi yksi peikoista toiselle joka vaikutti olevan ruuanlaitto-operaation johdossa. Sitten yksi säkeistä nousi kompuroiden ylös ja puhui.

-Odottakaa! Teette hirvittävän virheen!

Peikot katsoivat puhuvan säkin suuntaan kuin sille olisi juuri kasvanut siivet.

-Tarkoitan maustamisen suhteen..

-Mitä sinä muka tiiät kääpiöitten paistamisesta, häh? Yksi peikoista älähti, mutta toinen, ilmeisesti joukon kulinaristi, viittoi sen hiljaiseksi. –Anna vohobitin puhuu! Mitä mausteista?

Arya kurtisti kulmiaan. _Vohobitti? _Gandalf oli sillä välin kadonnut hänen viereltään johonkin. Arya vilkuili ympärilleen hämmentyneenä. Sitten pienikokoinen, kiharapäinen hahmo puhui taas. _Tuo ei kyllä ole kääpiö! _

-Tarkoitain vain että, oletko sinä haistanut heitä? Tarvitset jotain aika paljon vahvempaa kuin salviaa, että saat näistä haisuleista maukkaan aterian.

-Ketä sinä haukut haisuliksi! Joku kääpiöistä älähti vartaasta. Peikot eivät tuntuneen tarttuvan pienen säkissä olevan hahmon juttuun, eikä Arya ollut oikein itsekään varma mitä tuo pieni kiharapäinen mies ajoi takaa. Ja mihin Gandalfkin oli kadonnut? Arya punnitsi mahdollisuuksiaan selättää peikot yksinään, jos hän saisi nopeasti säkeissä olevat kääpiöt vapaaksi, saattaisi suunnitelma onnsitua. Kolme vuorenpeikkoa vastassa olisi hänele varmaan vähän liikaa, eikä hän tahtonut ottaa riskiä että jäisi itsekin kiinni. Jos yhden peikoista saisi erilleen muista...

Toisaalta, jos tämä suupaltti yrittikin viivyttää peikkoja jotta aamu ehtisi valjeta? Tottahan Aryakin tiesi että vuorenpeikot eivät kestäneet auringonvaloa, joka muutti ne kiveksi hamaan loppuun asti. Se saattaisi olla tuhoon tuomittu yritys ottaen huomion että peikot olivat pistäneet nuotionsa pystyyn kallioiden keskelle jonne ei päivä ensimmäisenä paistaisi, ja aika kävi epäilemättä vähiin. Yksi peikoista näytti hermostuvan toisen mausteintoiluun ja nappasi yhden kääpiöistä, oikein lihavan, jaloista ja piteli tätä ylösalaisin suunsa yläpuolella.

-Ei raa'assa kääpiössä oo mitään vikaa! Minä oon syönyt monta ihan nahkoineen ja saappaineen päivineen! Se mölysi ja kääpiöparka huusi kauhuissaan.

-Ei sitä kannata syödä, sillä on matoja...öö...sisusksissaan, _vohobitiksi_ kutsuttu huudahti hätääntyneenä. –Että mitä? Peikko viskasi kuvotuksen äänen saattelemana kääpiön takaisin pinoon.

–Itseasiassa, heillä kaikilla on loisia, isoja kuin mitkä!

Arya puisteli päätään kun kääpiöt pistivät vastaan eivätkä selvästikään tajunneet, että heille yritettiin ostaa aikaa. –Ei minulla ole loisia, itselläsi on, huusi nuorelta kuulostava ääni kasasta. Samassa Arya näki vilahduksen vastapäätä leiriä, kiven takaa jonka suunnalta tarkemmin katsottuna alkoi heijastua nousevan auringon kajo. Peikot kerääntyivät uhkaavana kiharapään ympärille.

-Tämä pikku hilleri taitaa pitää meitä ihan idiootteina, yksi mylvi. –Hilleri? Kuulkaahan...

Samassa kuului Gandalfin ääni jylisevänä kuin vyöryvä ukkosmyrsky olisi ilmaantunut kuin tyhjästä. Hänen mahtava hahmonsa ilmaantui suuren kallionlohkareen päälle majesteettisena. –Kukas toi on? Voidaanko me syödä sekin?

–Aamunkoitto olkoon tuhonne! Gandalf jyrisi ja jopa hitaiden ja tyhmien vuorenpeikkojen kasvoilla ehti käväistä ymmärrys kun ne tajusivat liian myöhään viivytelleensä liiaksi.

Ja siinä samassa iski Gandalf sauvallaan suurta kallionlohkaretta, ja räjähdyksen lailla lohkesi pala kalliosta kaatuen sivuun. Niin kuin salamakirkkaalta taivaalta loi aamuaurinko kirkkaat ensisäteensä peikkoihin jotka ulvahtaen jähmettyiät niille sijoilleen ikuisiksi ajoiksi.


	6. Chapter 6

Arya huokaisi helpotuksesta, seurue oli pelastunut viime hetkillä. Hän suoristautui pensaikossa ja etsi katsellaan Gandalfia. Gandalf auttoi ensitöikseen vartaassa roikkuvat kääpiöt alas, jotka niinikään alkoivat purkaa tovereitaan säkeistä. Arya odotti sivummalla, hän ei tohtinut tunkeilla ollessaan muutenkin epävarma oliko niin loistava idea vanhalta velholta esitellä häntä retkikunnalle. Kiharapäinen pieni mies huomasi hänet pensaikosaa ensimmäisenä ja nosti kätensä osoittaakseen sormella nuorta naista kasvoillaan hämmennyksen erilaiset ilmeet. Suunsakin liikkui hetken kuin kalalla kuivalla maalla, mutta Gandalf ehti väliin ennen kuin Aryan läsnäolo ehti valjeta kääpiöille. Gandalf viittoi Bilbon sivummalle ja Arya seurasi heitä.

-Bilbo Reppuli, tässä on Arya, samooja erämailta. Arya, tässä on Bilbo Reppuli, Konnun hobitti.

-Hobitti? Minä olen kuullut hobiteista mutta en ole koskaan tavannut ketään silmästä silmään. Ilo on minun puolellani herra Reppuli, teidät on selvästi siunattu nopealla järjenjuoksulla kun peikkoja niin ovelasti koetitte viivyttää! Arya sanoi ja kumarsi pienesti. Hobitin kasvoille ilmaantui vaivaantunut hymy, ja hän kumarsi takaisin.

-Ei ole syytä teititellä. Kutsukaa minua Bilboksi olkaa hyvä. Minä puolestani en ole koskaan tavannut samoojaa, minä olen vain kuullut puhuttavan sukulaisteni keskuudessa heidän olevan vaarallista porukkaa, hän sanoi varovaisesti ja Arya myhäili. Se oli totta, niin samoojista puhuttiin, mutta lähinnä siksi että kukaan ei juuri koskaan päässyt tutustumaan heihin, ja kaikki tiesivät että heidän selviytymis- ja taistelutaitonsa olivat vertaansa vailla.

-Voin vakuutta että minä en ole vaarallinen muille kuin vihollisilleni, enkä minä millään kykene näkemään Teitä herra Reppuli...tarkoitan...Sinua Bilbo Reppuli, vihollisenani.

-Sepä mukava kuulla. Anteeksi nyt kovasti uteliaisuuteni mutta mitä sinä teet täällä? Tarkoitan täällä meidän kanssamme? Bilbo tiedusteli vähän vaivaantuneen oloisena uteliaisuudestaan. Gandalf myhäili ja huomasi että kääpiöt olivat saaneet toisensa ulos säkeistä ja viimeinenkin oli kammettu maasta ylös. He keräilivät aseitaan ja panssareitaan sieltä täältä minne ne oli heitelty peikkojen toimesta, eikä kukaan ollut vieläkään huomannut että heidän seurassaan oli yksi ylimääräinen. Eikä ollut liioin Arya vilkaissut kääpiöiden suuntaan, sillä jos olisi, hän ei varmasti olisi jäänyt odottamaan esittelyjä! Sitten olikin jo liian myöhäistä perääntyä, sillä Thorin oli kääntynyt Gandalfin suuntaan ja kurtisti kulmiaan erittäin epäluuloisen näköisenä huomatessaan tämän ylimääräisen, selkäpäin seisovan hahmon. Hän lähti harppomaan kohti velhoa rivakasti vetäen samalla panssariaan päälleen.

-Gandalf! Hän huusi kärttyisästi ja Aryan sydän oli jättää lyönnin jos toisenkin väliin. Gandalfilta ei jäänyt huomaamatta Aryan kasvoille leviävä järkytys. –Arya, saanko esitellä retkikuntamme johtajan, Thorin Tammikilven.

Arya kääntyi hitaasti sanojen upotessa hänen tajuntaansa. _Ei voi olla totta..._ Mutta niin vain kun Arya kääntyi hitaasti kohti kääpiötä joka lähestyi heitä määrätietoisin harppauksin, totuus iskostui hänen verkkokalvoilleen. Se oli todella Thorin, Thrainin poika. Mistä lienee saanut nimen _Tammikilpi_, hän ei tiennyt, mutta selvää oli että tuossa hänen edessään seisoi sama kääpiö jonka avunpyynnön oli Thranduil julmasti sivuuttanut ja kääntänyt selkänsä. _Thorin. Vain_ Aryan huulet liikkuivat hänen lausuessaan äänettömästi tuon nimen jonka hän oli kovasti yrittänyt unohtaa monen kymmenen vuoden ajan.

-Gandalf kuka tämä on ja mitä ihmettä hän tekee täällä? Thorin kysyi matalalla, syvällä äänellä velholta. Hänen silmänsä olivat jäänsiniset, mutta eivät kylmät, niissä oli paloa ja tulisuutta jota Arya ei ollut nähnyt koskaan kenenkään silmissä. Bilbo vaihtoi hermostuneesti jalkaa Gandalfin takaviistossa jonne hän oli peruuttanut Thorinin lähestyessä. Gandalf nojasi sauvaansa ja tutkiskeli Thorinin ilmettä.

-Thorin, tässä on Arya. Hänellä on tietoa jonka uskon kiinnostavan sinua retkikuntasi turvallisuuden nimissä, Gandalf sanoi yksinkertaisesti. Thorin kohotti kulmiaan ja katsoi vasta nyt Aryaa kasvoihin. Arya olisi voinut haistaa epäluulon varmasti monen sadan jaardin päähän, mutta siihen sekoittui jotain muutakin jota hän ei osannut tulkita. –Nainen? Täällä erämaassa yksin? Miten sinä löysit meidät? Hän tiukkasi äkkiä. Jos Arya ei olisi ollut liian järkyttynyt siitä että hänet oli juuri tuupattu menneisyyden haamujen eteen, hän olisi ollut huomattavan närkästynyt Thorinin äänestä paistavasta epäluulosta naisen selviytymisestä erämaassa.

_Ei hän tiedä kuka minä olen, hänelle olen vain samooja, eikä hänen tarvitse tietää että minä tiedän kuka hän on._

-Minä olen kuullut sinusta, Thorin, Thrainin poika. Olen ylpeä saadessani tavata sinut henkilökohtaisesti, Arya sanoi sitten vakaalla rauhallisella äänellä. Thorinin ilme ei värähtänytkään. –Minä en löytänyt teitä, mutta olin vaeltamassa muutamia iltoja sitten, ennen rankkasateita iteasiassa, ja törmäsin hukilla ratsastaviin örkkeihin. Minua ihmetytti suuresti sellaisen lauman läsnäolo näin läntisillä alueilla, nämämaat ovat minulle tuttuja ja koskaan en ole näillä main örkkejä tavannut. Olin luonnollisesti utelias niiden tarkoitusperistä, ja silloin minä näin teidän leirinne rotkon toisella puolella, ja oli kovin selvää että örkkilauma tarkkaili teitä. Minä en tiedä mitä ne puhuivat, sitä kieltä minä en puhu nimittäin, mutta tarkkailtuaan teitä ja jotain keskusteltuaan ne vain matkoihinsa enkä ole hais...nähnyt niitä sen jälkeen.

-Oletko sinä seurannut meitä? Olemme kulkeneet pitkän matkan rotkolta. Et mitenkään muuten voisi olla nyt tässä, Thorin sanoi. Hänen äänessään ei ollut uhkaa, mutta se oli luonnostaan niin matala ja arvovaltainen, että väristys hiipi Aryan selkäpiitä. Hän kuitenkin onnistui kätkemään sen.

-Kyllä,minä seurasin teitä. Ymmärtänet että kääpiörseurue näillä main ei myöskään ole niitä tavallisimpia näkyjä joten uteliaisuuteni vei voiton.

-Miksi et sitten tullut heti luoksemme kertomaan havainnostasi jos koit huolta meidän turvallisuudestamme? Thorin tiukkasi ja risti lihaksikkaat kätensä rinnalleen, nostaen myös leukaansa aavistuksen. Arya puraisi kieltään. _Voi hemmetti, sitä minä en kyllä voi kertoa... _Gandalf taisi nähdä Aryan kasvoilta paistavan äkillisen ahdingon, koska hän puuttui keskusteluun.

-Thorin Tammikilpi, lakkaa kuulustelemasta häntä! Eikö mieltäsi askarruta miksi örkkilauma on teitä tarkkaillut? Keskittyisit olennaiseen ja jättäisit epäluulosi nurkkaan edes hetkeksi! Gandalf puhisi ja Thorin ei näyttänyt järin tyytyväiseltä velhon läksytykseen. Muutamat muutkin kääpiöt olivat hiippailleet lähemmäksi keskustelua, ja osa silmäili Aryaa avoimen kiinnostuneesti, ja toiset kyräilivät hieman epäluuloisen näköisinä kauempaa.

Oli hetken aikaa hiljaista ja Bilbo vaihtoi taas painoa hermostuneesti jalalta toiselle. Viimein Thorin nyökkäsi väkinäisesti ja käänsi selkänsä Aryalle. Gandalf mutisi jälleen jotain itsekseen, selvästi hyvin tyytymättömänä.

-Missä sinun käytöstapasi ovat mestari Kääpiö! Kai sinä aioit kuitenkin pyytää samoojaamme jäämään aamiaiselle, kiitoksena tiedoista jotka hän retkikunnallenne saattanut!

Arya avasi suunsa vastustaakseen, mutta Gandalf viittoi hänet hiljaiseksi. Velho näytti nauttivan Thorinin epämukavuusasteen kasvamisesta, eikä Arya olisi kyllä tottapuhuen välittänyt olla osallisena siinä. Thorin murahteli jotain kääpiöiden kielellä, luultavasti kirouksia, Arya arveli, mutta viittoi kuitenkin muutamalle nuoremmalle kääpiölle että huolehtisivat Aryan saavan syödäkseen. (Kääpiöksi) pitkänhuiskea vaaletukkainen kääpiö jolla oli viiksissään letit ja niiden päässä helmet, oli ensimmäinen joka lähestyi Aryaa.

-Seuraa meitä, minä olen Fili! Ja tuo on minun vähäpätöinen veljeni, hän viittilöi tummatukkaiseen niinikään kääpiöksi pitkän kääpiön suuntaan, jonka parta oli erikoisen lyhyeksi leikattu, mutta toinen keskeytti lauseen ja työnsi kätensä Aryan nenän eteen. –Minä olen Kili! Ja jos ihan totta puhutaan, minä olen meistä kahdesta se fiksumpi ja tärkeämpi, hän ilmoitti saaden kyynärpäästä kylkeensä veljensä toimesta. Pieni hämmennys katosi Aryan kasvoilta ja hänen oli pakko hymyillä näille kahdelle. –Minä olen Arya, sikäli että ette saaneet selvää aiemmin.

Ei mennyt kauaa kun nuotio oli sytytetty ja suurikokoisin kaikista kääpiöistä, se jota peikko oli pidellyt päänsä yläpuolella, alkoi paistaa nälkäisille matkaajille apetta. Arya vilkaisi muutamaan otteeseen Thorinin suuntaan, mutta kääntyi äkkiä takaisin kohdatessaan Thorinin katseen. Kääpiö istui tuijottamassa Aryaa kulmainsa alta. Arya läimäytti itseään mielessään ajatellessaan tumman palavasilmäisen kääpiön näyttävän oikeastaan hirvittävän komealta auringon raidoittaessa hänen tummia kihartuvia pähkinänruskeita hiuksiaan.

-Onko sinulla kuuma kun poskesikin ovat ihan punaiset? Kili kysyi vilpittömästi mutustaessaan paistettua pekonia ja perunapataa. Arya vetäisi teensä väärään kurkkuun ja muuttui entistä punaisemmaksi. –En kyllä ihmettele kun istut tuo viitta päälläsi vaikka aurinko paistaa täydeltä taivaalta, tumma kääpiö lisäsi suu täynnä. Hänen veljensä läimäytti tätä takaraivolle niin että pekoninpala oli lentää Kilin suusta. –Sinä olet tosi läpinäkyvä Kili! Sinä haluat vaaan että hän ottaa vaatteita pois koska hän on tyttö!

Arya kohotti kulmiaan huvittuneena. Näköjään kääpiönuorukaiset eivät juuri eronneet ihmisnuorukaisista. Fili ja Kili alkoivat nahistella siitä kumpi heistä oli viehättävämpi. Arya katseli varovasti ympärilleen. Toivottavasti kovin moni ei kiinnittäisi huomiota siihen että hän istui tosiaan paksu viitta päällään, ja huppu tiukasti vedettynä pään yli. Arya ei ollut vähääkään kiinnostunut mainostamaan haltiakorviaan tälle seurueelle. Silmäkulmastaan hän näki että Thorinin katse pysyi lukittuna häneen. Myös valkohapsinen lyhyt ja paksu kääpiö, jonka parta oli niinikään iso ja valkoinen, katseli häntä mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan, ja välillä hänen katseensa käväisi jurottavassa Thorinissa. Tuosta kääpiöstä paistoi puhdas älykkyys. Paistoi se Thorinistakin, mutta peittyi suurimman osan ajasta ylenpalttisen uhon ja itsepäisyyden alle. Arya oli ollut kuulevinaan että valkopartaisen nimi oli Balin. Sitten oli Dori, jonka hän muisti siitä että tämä oli keittänyt hänelle parasta teetä mitä Arya oli juonut miesmuistiin. Bombur oli se joka oli valmistanut heille tämän maittavan aamiaisen, ja joukon kuopus oli nimeltään Ori jolla riitti uhoa mutta oli kuitenkin niin ujo ettei ollut puhunut Aryan läsnäollessa mitään. Oli tietysti mahdotonta muistaa kaikkien nimiä välittömästi, olihan heitä kuitenkin kolmetoista. Arya oli melko varma että veikeän näköinen, huilulla jatkuvasti tapaileva oli Bifur, vai olikohan se sittenkin Bofur? Kääpiöistä isoimman nimeä hän ei tiennyt, mutta ei voinut olla ihailematta tämän tatuointeja joita kaljupäisellä kääpiöllä riitti. Arya saattoi kaikessa rauhassa tarkastella kääpiön käsivarsia ja päälakea, koska tämä oli kertakaikkisen uppoutunut lautaseensa ja sen alasti hupenevaan sisältöön. Arya huomasi kääpiön käsissä useamman hyvin samanlaisen kuvioin kuin omissa olkavarsissaan. Nuorena tyttönä Thranduilin hoivissa ei Arya ollut voinut kuvitellakaan että jonain päivänä hänet olisi tatuoitu. Niin vain kuitenkin oli käynyt vuosien mittaan hänen vaeltaessaan mitä mielenkiintoisimmissa paikoissa, ja todentotta mitä mielenkiintoisimmassa seurassa eikä aina niin hyvässä mielessä.

-Osaatko sinä taistella, samooja? Filin utelias ääni keskeytti Aryan pohdinnat menneisyydestään. Hän kohotti kulmiaan lievästi huvittunut ilme kasvoillaan. –Luuletko sinä nuori kääpiö että minä olen hymyilemällä selvinnyt erämaassa?

-Sinun hymysi on kyllä niin kaunis että en minä ainakaan ihmettelisi, Kili kiirehti sanomaan ansaiten mojovan silmienpyöräytyksen veljeltään. –Voisitkohan sinä olla vähän enemmän tahmea, veliseni?

Filin kommentti ei hälventänyt Kilin itsetyytyväistä virnistystä ja Aryankin oli pakko naurahtaa. –Vastauksena kysymykseesi, kyllä minä osaan taistella, ainakin useimmilla mittapuilla punnittuna.

-Tule, harjoitellaan! Minä kaipaan vähän toimintaa tähän aamuun nyt, ja Dwalin ei ainakaan ole saanut tarpeeksi syödäkseen pitkään aikaan joten emme ole lähdössä vähään aikaan minnekään, Kili houkutteli ja viittoi samalla tatuoidun kääpiön suuntaan joka oli juuri lastannut lautasensa uudelleen täyteen ja ahtoi sisältöä kupuunsa ennennäkemättömällä omistautumisella päästellen tyytyväisiä murahduksia suupalon välissä. _Tatuoitu on siis Dwalin..._

Arya epäröi hetken mutta Kilin innostus oli aavistuksen tarttuvaa ja hän ei ollut miekkaillut pitkään aikaan. Jousi oli kuitenkin huomattavasti kätevämpi ase mitä tuli ruuan hankintaan erämailla. –Hyvä on sitten, mennäänkö tuonne kauemmas että muut saavat ruokailla rauhassa? Arya nousi ylös ja venytteli pienesti. Hän kiitti Bomburia erinomaisen maistuvasta aamiaisesta ja Doria maittavasta teestä. Sitten hän nosti miekkansa maasta jättäen kuitenkin muut matkatavaransa paikoilleen. Hän näki noin sadan jaardin päässä mukavannäköisen nurmialueen ja viittoi Kiliä seuraamaan. Jos Arya olisi katsonut taakseen hän olisi nähnyt Kilin näyttävän kieltä ja pitkää nenää Filille virnistäen omahyväisesti.

He pysähtyivät nurmelle ja Kili veti oman miekkansa tupestaan. –Minä lupaan että en pelaa täysillä, hän iski silmää ja Arya naurahti. –Kannattaisi! Hän huudahti ja hyökkäsi yllättäen Kilin täysin. Nuori kääpiö kokosi itsensä nopeasti ja liikkui vastahyökkäykseen. He olivat hyvin tasaväkiset, mutta Arya viitsinyt kertoa ettei tohtinut nöyryyttää nuorukaista sukulaistensa nähden. Miekkailu kuitenkin piristi Aryaa ja he jatkoivat tanssiaan keskittyineinä.

Kauempana Thorin tarkkaili edelleen Aryaa, vaikka ei nähnytkään enää kuin miekkojen kanssa tanssivat silhuetit nurmella. Tyttö aiheutti hänessä levottomuutta eikä Thorin pitänyt siitä. Eikä hän pitänyt siitäkään että seurueesta aivan liian monet olivat aivan liian lumottuja nuoren naisen olemuksesta, hän oli nähnyt jopa juron Dwalinin vilkuilevan Aryaa uteliaana. Tytön kasvot nousivat Thorinin mieleen eikä hän voinut täysin kieltää etteikö samoojan kasvoissa olisi ollut jotain todella vangitsevaa. Thorin ravisti moiset ajatukset kuitenkin äkkiä mielestään. Tyttö oli häiriötekijä ja oli selvää ettei tämä voinut jäädä heidän joukkoonsa. Thorinin huomio kääntyi jälleen miekkailijoiden liikkeeseen. Thorin hymähti pienesti nähdessään jopa täältä asti että Arya vei Kiliä kuin pässiä narussa, mutta antoi ymmärtää heidän olevan tasavertaiset antamalla Kilille helppoja kosketuksia. _Jaloa, Fili ei varmasti sulkisi koskaan suutaan jos velipoika häviäisi tytölle miekkailussa. _Muutamat seurueesta olivat siirtyneet uteliaina hiukan lähemmäs katselemaan saatuaan aterioinnin päätökseen.

-Ha! Kili huudahti voitonriemuisesti saatuaan Aryan maahan, ja asetti miekankärkensä tämän rintaa vasten. Arya tiputti miekan kädestään nurmelle, ja Kili nosti miekkansa Aryan rinnalta. Kili ojensi kätensä auttaakseen Aryan ylös, ja kiirehti sitten leijumaan voitostaan veljelleen. Arya myhäili itsekseen asetellen huppunsa paremmin. Se oli melkein päässyt valahtamaan hänen päästään hänen annettuaan Kilin kaataa hänet nurmen pintaan. Arya oli juuri nostamassa miekkaansa kun se nostettiin hänelle. Arya katsoi yllättyneenä kohdatessaan ison kaljun kääpiön arvioivan katseen.

-Sinä et otellut täysillä, tämä totesi ja ojensi miekan Aryalle. Arya kohotti kulmiaan merkitsevästi mutta ei vastannut mitään. Hän tutkaili sivusilmästään kääpiön piirteitä. Dwalinin toista puolta kasvoista halkoi pitkä arpi, joka leikkasi loven kulmakarvaan ja jatkui aina pitkältä kaljusta takaraivosta nenänpieleen asti. Kääpiön silmät olivat tummat, melkein mustat. Hänellä oli myös useita lävistyksiä korvissaan, ihan kuten Aryallakin, mutta Arya piti omansa edelleen visusti piilossa. He katselivat toisiaan hetken arvioivasti, sanomatta sanaakaan, mutta jonkinlainen äänetön hyväksyntä toista kohtaan heidän välilleen syntyi. Dwalin käänsi selkänsä sanomatta sen enempää ja ryhtyi auttamaan ponien lastaamisessa.

Arya katseli kääpiöitä välimatkan päästä. Syylisyys nosti jälleen päätään. Se oli melkein unohtunut hetkeksi aamiaisen ja hyvän seuran, sekä harjoitusottelun lomassa. Hän ei vieläkään tiennyt mitä kääpiöt tekivät täällä. Aryan oli myönnettävä itselleen että hänellä oli ollut kohtuullisen mukava aamu, siitä oli jo pitkä aika kun hän oli nauttinut aamiaista seurassa, saatika naurahtanut sen lomassa. Välittömät kääpiönuorukaiset olivat olleet mutkatonta seuraa, heidän seurassaan oli ollut helppo hieman rentoutua. Mutta aamu oli ollutta ja mennyttä. Aryan oli aika jatkaa omille poluilleen. Hän oli varoittanut kääpiöitä örkeistä, eikä hänen ollut enää tarvetta seurata heitä. Gandalf katseli samoojaa pienen matkan päässä.

Thorin lähestyi Aryaa varautunut ilme kasvoillaan. Arya suoristi selkänsä vain huomatakseen että Thorin oli silti häntä tuuman pidempi. Thorinin leuka oli jälleen nostettuna hieman yläviistoon, mutta hänen ilmeensä oli tällä kertaa vähemmän epäystävällinen.

-Haluan kiittää seurueeni puolesta tiedosta jonka saatoit korviimme. Osaamme nyt varautua vahtimaan selustaamme entistä tarkemmin, Thorin sanoi ja Aryan selkää pitkin kulki jälleen väristys Thorinin matalan kehräävän äänen soidessa hänen korvissaan. Arya nyökkäsi koska ei kyennyt muodostamaan mitään järkevää vastausta. Thorin näytti jumalaisen komealta ja Arya vihasi itseään antaessaan moisen ajatuksen luikerrella mieleensä. _Kertakaikkiaan sopimatonta!_ Thorin nyökkäsi kopeasti ja kääntyi mennäkseen. Sitten hän pysähtyi ja pieni hymynkare leikitteli hänen suunpielessään ja pilkahdus sinisissä silmissään hän lisäsi vielä: -Ja kiitos seurueeni puolesta että annoit siskonpoikani voittaa, säästit meidät suunsoitolta joka olisi jatkunut varmasti päiviä ja verottanut hermojamme epäilemättä rankalla kädellä.

Arya naurahti yllättyneenä. Hän oli tainnut olla turhan läpinäkyvä. Thorin antoi hymyn käväistä huulillaan ja Aryan sydän jätti lyönnin välistä noiden sekuntien aikana. Arya tunsi olonsa varsin uupeloksi mutta hymyili pienesti takaisin.

Thorin huomasi katseensa jumittuneen nuoreen samoojaan. Tämä oli erityisen viehättävän näköinen hymyillessään. Jos Thorin Tammikilpi olisi ollut punastuvaa sorttia, hän olisi varmasti sillä hetkellä punastunut, mutta ainoa kavaltava merkki pinnalle nousseista tuntemuksista oli kuumotus joka hänen poskilleen kiipesi. Luojan kiitos se ei näkynyt ulkopuolisille. Sitten hetki väistyi ja Thorinin kasvot palasivat peruslukemille ja Arya katsoi hämmentyneenä poispäin. Thorin asteli pois katsomatta enää taakseen.

Kääpiöt tekivät lähtöä ja osa oli jo ponien selässä. Arya valmistautui myös jatkamaan matkaansa. Bombur ojensi hänelle suuren nyytin ja Arya otti sen vastaan yllättyneenä. –Sinä olet tuollaiseksi ihmislapseksi hyvää seuraa, ja minua liikuttaa aina suuresti kun joku arvostaa hyvää ruokaa! Bombur ilmoitti ja läimäytti Aryaa selkään valtavalla kämmenellään. _Ihmislapseksi?! _Aryan huulilta pääsi nauru ja hän kiitti Bomburia tämän pakkaamista eväistä ja lupasi nauttia niistä asiaankuuluvalla antaumuksella. Sitten muutama nuorempi kääpiö kampesi Bomburinkin ponin selkään. Dwalin nyökkäsi Aryalle poninsa selästä hyvästiksi, ja Arya tunsi sen olevan merkittävä ele jurolta kaljupäältä. Hän nyökkäsi pienesti takaisin. Soturi tunnisti kyllä soturin.

-Kaikkea hyvää sinulle samooja Arya, Balin kumarsi hänelle kohteliaasti ja Arya hymyili hänellekin hieman. Gandalfkin kiipesi ratsaille autettuaan ensin hobitin poninsa selkään. –Hyvästi Harmaa velho, onnetar olkoon matkassanne, Arya toivotti vilpittömästi ja Gandalfin ilme oli tutkimaton. Fili ja Kili nahistelivat jostain hiljaisella äänellä, ja sitten Fili ratsasti lähemmäs Aryaa Kili kannoillaan. –Noniin, nyt veljeni on aika kuulla totuus. Minuthan sinä valitsisit meistä kahdesta eikö vain? Arya toivotti kummallekin oikein turvallista matkaa pidätellen naurua ja kääntyi hymynkareen saattelemana katsomaan Gandalfia. Hän saattoi Filin kuulla toteavan että vaikeneminen on tunnetusti myöntymisen merkki ja että Arya ei vain ollut tahtonut loukata Kilin tunteita. Oli kuulema selvää että Fili oli heistä kahdesta se komeampi ja haluttavampi.

-Hyvästi Arya, _siihen asti kunnes polkumme jälleen kohtaavat_, Gandalf lisäsi mielessään. Bilbo heilautti kättään hymyssä suin ja Arya jäi edelleen ihmettelemään mitä kääpiöseurue täällä teki ja miksi heillä oli matkassaaan hobitti Konnusta, sekä Harmaa velho. Aryan nostaessa katseensa loittoneviin kääpiöihin, hän yllättyi kohdatessaan Thorinin katseen vielä kerran. Kääpiö kääntyi kuitenkin äkkiä pois huomattuaan Aryan katsovan häntä.

_Hyvästi Thorin Tammikilpi, kaikki maailman onni olkoon kanssasi, mikä retkesi tarkoitus sitten onkaan ja mihin se johtaakaan. _Niihin ajatuksiin jäi Arya vehreälle aukealle katselemaan loittonevien kääpiöiden perään. Outo oli tuo tunne joka hänellä rinnassaan kyti. Hän ei olisi toivonut heidän teidensä erkanevan. Niin vain kuitenkin kääpiöt katosivat yksi toisensa jälkeen näkyvistä, ja Arya jäi Bomburin eväsnyytti kädessään heidän peräänsä katsomaan.


	7. Chapter 7

_Kautta Mahalin, tämähän on aivan naurettavaa! _Thorin Tammikilpi soimasi jälleen itseään, ties monettako kertaa kuluneen päivän aikana. Hänen ajatuksensa oli jälleen vaeltanut heidän aamulla taakse jättämäänsä samoojaan. Thorin ei lainkaan pitänyt tuntemuksista joita nuori nainen oli herättänyt hänessä, ne olivat sellaisia joiden olemassaoloon hän oli lopullisesti lakannut uskomasta jo kauan aikaa sitten. Hänestä oli lähestulkoon tuntunut että hänen ruumiinsa oli hänet pettänyt kun hän oli tänä aamuna tuntenut vertakuohuttavan lämmön nousevan kaulaa myöden poskilleen. Puhumattakaan kiristyvästä solmusta alavatsassa jonka hän tunsi ajatellessaan nuoren naisen sulavaa liikkumista miekkailun tuoksinassa vaikka tämä olikin verhonnut itsensä kaapuihin. Ja jos hän olikin yrittänyt pitää tuota solmua epämukavana, ei tervetulleena tuntemuksena, oli se puhdasta itsepetosta.

Thorin päästi huuliltaan valitusta muistuttavan hiljaisen ähkäisyn.

He olivat Gandalfin kehotuksesta etsineet aamupäivällä peikkojen luolaa, koska Gandalf oli vakuuttunut että sellainen olisi jossain oltava, peikot kun eivät voi matkata päivänvalossa. Ja he todentotta olivat löytäneet peikkojen kätkön. Se oli ollut vain pienen matkan päässä ja haissut kuin tunkio. He olivat tutkineet kätköä päällisin puolin, mutta Gandalfin tarkka silmä oli huomannut haltiamiekkoja erään seinämän vieressä. Varmaankin ryöstösaalista, oli Thorin ajatellut. Hän oli Gandalfin painostuksen alla ottanut toisen miekoista kantaakseen, pitkin hampain kylläkin. Gandalf oli vakuuttanut hänet siitä että miekka oli vertaansa vailla taistelussa, joten Thorin oli myöntynyt.

He olivat ripeästi jatkaneet matkaa, sillä muutkin kuin Gandalf aistivat jotain epämääräistä ja uhkaavaa ilmassa.

-Tuolta lähestyy jotain! Huusi joku ja Gandalf kiirehti joukon kärkeen ja siristi silmiään. _Outoa, en aisti pimeyttä..._ Sitten pusikossa rytisi hurjasti ja siinä samassa heidän edessään seisoi lauma jäniksiä, jotka vetivät jotain reen tapaista. Reen kyydissä seisoi, tai oikeastaan roikkui, parrakas mies jonka toinen puoli kasvoista oli linnunjätösten peittämä. Bilbo kurtisti kulmiaan kun Gandalfin kasvoille levisi hymy. –Radagast! Retkikunta, se on Radagast Ruskea!

Kääpiöt laskivat aseensa Gandalfin esimerkkiä seuraten, ja suurin osa menetti melkolailla hetimmiten kiinnostuksensa Ruskeaan Velhoon. Thorinkaan ei tuntunut olevan järin kiinnostunut Gandalfin ja Radagastin keskustelusta jota velhot kävivät matalalla äänellä, tosin Radagastin ääni kuulosti melko pakaokauhuiselta. Gandalf tarjosi hänelle Vanhaa Toboa hermoja rauhoittamaan, ja velhot keskustelivat jälleen ja Bilbo kurkotteli kaulaansa nähdäkseen mitä Radagastin Gandalfille antama nahkakääre sisälsi. Hän ei kuitenkaan nähnyt, koska Gandalf piilotti esineen visusti matkaviittansa alle vakava ilme kasvoillaan. Thorin liikehti levottomana sivummalla. –Meidän pitäisi jatkaa matkaa, minulla on huono tunne tästä paikasta, hän sanoi Gandalfille matalalla äänellä. Gandalf ehti avata suunsa vastatakseen, kun jostain kaukaa kuului vertahyytävä ulvaisu. Bilbo oli hypätä jaardin ilmaan ja katsoi säikähtäneenä Gandalfia. –Mi-mikä se oli?! Oliko se susi? Onko täällä susia?

-Tuo ei kyllä ollut susi! Bofur sanoi pahaenteisellä äänellä ja juuri sillä hetkellä pienen kallion päältä hyökkäsi hukka jonka selässä istui örkki. _Samooja oli ollut oikeassa! _Thorin survaisi miekkansa hukan kylkeen, Kilin lopettaessa örkin niille sijoilleen. –Tiedustelija! Hän huudahti ja katsahti Gandalfiin. –Örkkilauma ei voi olla kaukana...

-Kenelle sinä kerroit tästä retkestä, Thorin Tammikilpi? Gandalf tiukkasi

-En kenellekään, tietenkään!

-KENELLE?

-Minä vannon Gandalf, en kenellekään! Mitä, _Durinin nimessä_, täällä oikein tapahtuu? Gandalf katsahti Thoriniin ilme todella huolestuneena. –Teitä metsästetään. Täältä on päästävä pois NYT.

-Se voi olla vähän vaikeaa... Meillä ei ole poneja, ne ovat karanneet! Kuului sitten Orin hätääntynyt ääni. Oli pitkän sekunnin hiljaista. –Minä houkuttelen ne perääni jotta te saatte etumatkaa! Radagast puhui sitten äkkiä ja Gandalf katsahti häntä kuin vähä-älyistä. –Nämä ovat Gundabadin hukkia! Ne saavat sinut hetkessä kiinni!

-Nämä, Radagast viittasi jänöihinsä, ovat Rhosgabelin jänöjä! _Olisi kiva nähdä niiden yrittävän! _Hän virnisti harvalla hammasrivistöllään ja sanomatta sanaakaan hän hyppäsi rekensä kyytiin ja paineli niine hyvineen metsän siimekseen hukkien ulvonnan voimistuessa.

Gandalfin ei tarvinnut kehottaa seuruetta juoksemaan.

Arya kuuli hukkien ulvonnan kauas. Hänen ei tarvinnut arvailla olivatko ne samoja hukkia, jotka olivat väijyneet kääpiöitä aiemmin. Hänen tarkka kuulonsa arvioi äänien tulevan juuri sellaiselta etäisyydeltä jonne kääpiöt olisivat helposti ennättäneet. Hän itse ei ollut ehtinyt kovin kauas, vaikka hän matkasikin vastakkaiseen suuntaan seurueen kanssa. Hän ei ollut pitänyt kiirettä sillä eipä hänellä ollut velvoitteita missään, tai mihinkään kellonlyömään. Hän oli itseasiassa viihtynyt hyvän tovin aukealla jossa kääpiöt olivat olleet leiriytyneenä.

Hän oli pohtinut Thorinia, ja syyllisyydentuntoaan. Hän oli pohtinut myös hänet yllättänyttä toveruuden tunnetta muutamien muiden kääpiöiden kanssa.

_He eivät olisi olleet sinulle ystävällisiä jos olisivat tienneet mikä sinä todella olet! _Ääni hänen päässään oli muistuttanut. Arya tiesi sen olevan totta, mutta hän halusi säilyttää aamupäivän muiston niin mieluisana kuin kykeni. Se tuntui auringon pilkahdukselta hänen muiden muistojensa joukossa. Hänen mieleensä oli kohonnut myös kuva Thorinista, ja tämän komeista kasvoista joille oli hiipinyt hymynkare ja saanut hänet näyttämään niin erilaiselta. Vaikka Arya ei pitänytkään siitä mitä kääpiöprinssi sai hänessä aikaan, hän ei voinut myöskään täysin kieltää etteikö poskille nouseva kuumotus ja väliinjätetyt sydämenlyönnit olleet olleet jännittäviä tuntemuksia. Sellaisia joita hän ei ollut juuri kokenut ketään kohtaan.

Nyt Aryalla ei kuitenkaan ollut aikaa jäädä pohtimaan noita tuntemuksia, tai juuri mitään muutakaan. Sillä vaikka hän ei kuulunut retkikuntaan tai ollut heille mitään velkaa, ei Arya edes miettinyt vaihtoehtoa jatkaa matkaansa omaan suuntaansa. Hän kiskaisi huppunsa tiukemmin päähänsä, kiristi vyötään jossa hänen miekkansa lepäsi huotrassaan, ja tarkisti että jousi ja nuolet olivat tukevasti hänen selässään. Sitten hän lähti ripein, mutta kevein, juoksuaskelin liikkeelle.

Ei mennyt kauaa, kun Arya saavutti tasangon. Hän katsoi ympärilleen yrittäen paikantaa hukkien ulvonnan, mutta se oli haasteellista koska tasanko oli täynnä isompia ja pienempiä kallioita sekä kiviä joista äänet kaikuivat peittäen niiden todellisen suunnan. Arya irvisti ja kesittyi kovemmin, hän ei voinut olla täysin varma mistä äänet tulivat mutta lähti siihen suuntaan jonka arveli olevan paras arvaus. Pysytellen piilossa kallionjärkäleiden takana hän liikkui nopeasti eteenpäin. Sitten hän näki vilahduksen, ja heti perään toisen jonka hän tunnisti hukkalaumaksi. _Mitä ne oikein ajoivat takaa? _ Arya liikkui taas eteenpäin paikantaakseen kääpiöt. Heidän oli pakko olla jossain, mutta joku tai jokin oli houkutellut hukat harhaan. tai sitten Arya oli erehtynyt ja kääpiöt vaelsivat jossain metsän siimeksessä kaikessa rauhassa kohti määränpäätään. Hänen vaistonsa kertoi toisin, mutta yrittäessään haistella ilmaa hän ei kyennyt erottamaan mitään tarkkaa hukkien ja örkkien lemun alta. Luottaen kuitenkin vaistoonsa hän jatkoi eteenpäin liikkumista yrittäen saada vihiä kääpiöiden olinpaikasta. Hukkalauma oli edelleen jokseenkin hänen näköpiirissään, mutta nyt siellä tapahtui jotain todella häiritsevää. Yksi hukista oli pysähtynyt ja jäänyt jälkeen laumasta. Arya näki sen haistelevan ilmaa ja saattoi kuulla sen matalan murinan piilopaikkaansa asti. Seuraten katseellaan hukan katsella, hän sitten paikansi kääpiöt, ja tajusi myös että he olivat jääneet kiinni. Arya katseli kaukaa miten hukka hiipi kallion päälle ja valmistautui sieltä hyökkäämään seurueen kimppuun joka piileskeli kallion takana. Arya ei saattanut erottaa kuka silloin ampui nuolen hukan rintaan, mutta oletti sen olevan Kili koska nuori kääpiö oli ainoa jolla Arya oli havainnut jousen. Hukka kieri kallionseinämää pitkin alas, ja hirvittävät kuolemantanssin äänet kaikuivat tasangolla. Arya sulki silmänsä. _Lauma oli varmasti kuullut._ Ja niin hän silmänsä avatessaan sai todistaa olleensa oikeassa nähdessään hukkalauman kiihdyttävän kohti kääpiöitä jotka pakenivat jalan seuraten Gandalfia. _Missä ihmeessä heidän poninsa olivat?_

Arya liikkui vikkelästi kohti takaa-ajajia, ja takaa-ajettuja, ja koetti hahmottaa jonkinlaista toimintasuunnitelmaa mielessään. Hukkia oli ainakin tusina, jopa hänen olisi haasteellista selättää ne yksin. Hän saattaisi kuitenkin pystyä auttamaan etäältä jos kääpiöt päättäisivät taistella. Arya ei voinut kuin ihmetellä mihin Gandalf oli seuruetta johtamassa, sillä edessäpäin näytti olevan lähinnä erämaata ja lisää kallioita. Etäällä näkyivät myös sumuvuoret. Mutta kaipa velho tiesi mitä teki.

Arya juoksi nyt niin lujaa kuin hän pystyi päästäkseen kiertämään kääpiöiden ja hukkien edelle sivusta. Sitten hän näki silmäkulmastaan miten kääpiöt pysähtyivät. Heidät oli saarrettu. Hukkia lähestyi joka suunnalta, etäältä, mutta ne lähestyivät vääjäämättä. Arya liikkui lähemmäs kallioiden ja kitukasvuisten puiden suojassa. Hän kuuli Thorinin huutavan käskyjä.

-Pysykää yhdessä! Taistelkaa loppuun asti!

-Missä Gandalf on? Huusi joku hädissään, mutta Arya ei tunnistanut äänestä ketä se oli. Thorin käännähti vihaisena. –Hän on pelastanut oman nahkansa! Gandalf on meidän hylännyt!

Arya rypisti kulmiaan. _Vaikuttaa aika epätodennäköiseltä toiminnalta Gandalfilta..._

Hän kyyristyi erään pienen kallion taakse ja sulavalla liikkeellä tarttui jouseensa vetäen sen selästään. Hän pingotti nuolen jouselle, se oli haltiatekoa, ja tähtäsi kääpiöseuruetta lähestyvään hukkaan. Hukka ulvahti kun nuoli singahti keskelle sen otsaa ja se kaatui elottomana maahan murskaten sitä ohjastaneen örkin alleen. Thorin katsoi hurjistuneena ympärilleen, Arya saattoi nähdä pakokauhun hiipivän tämän jäänsinisiin silmiin. Sitten kuului Gandalfin ääni: -Tännepäin senkin hölmöt! Harmaa Velho viittilöi seisten puoliksi suuren kallion onkalossa. Arya ei ehtinyt keskittyä velhoon sen enempää, vaan tähtäsi seuraavan nuolen Thorinia selän takaa lähestyvään hukkaan. Sekin ulvahti ja kaatui kuolleena maahan. Dwalin katkaisi sitä ratsastaneen örkin kaulan yhdellä vaivattomalla kirveen heilautuksella. Kääpiöt alkoivat perääntyä kohti Gandalfia, ja Arya ehti tähdätä vielä kahteen Thorinia uhkaavan lähelle päässeeseen hukkaan tappavan iskun, ennen kuin tunsi murskaavan kivun kylkiluissaan. Hän haukkoi henkeä kurottaen miekkaansa, mutta toinen sapelin isku sumensi hänen näkönsä ja hänen suustaan purkautui tuskallinen ulvaisu. Hän puri hampaansa yhteen ja kurotti vetämään miekkansa huotrastaan ja kiljaisten kuin antaen itselleen adrenaliiniruiskeen hän katkaisi hukan pään yhdellä terävällä iskulla puoliksi maahan lyhistyneenä.

_Miten tuo kuvottava otus pääsi yllättämään minut?_

Veri kohisi Aryan korvissa ja hän taisteli pysyäkseen tajuissaan. Teloitetulla hukalla ratsastanut örkki oli lennähtänyt matkan päähän allaan olevan eläimen teutaroidessa kuolinkouristuksissaan, mutta se oli nyt keräillyt itsensä ja lähestyi Aryaa. Kipu poltteli hänen kyljessään ja hän koetti nousta seisomaan mutta jalat pettivät puolihaltian alta kivun sumentaessa jälleen hänen näkönsä. Arya ähkäisi koettaessaan kädellään kylkeään. Hän tunsi miten nahkakynsikkäät vettyivät lämpimästä pulppuilevsta verestä. _Miten minä annoinkin itseni keskittyä Thorinin selustan suojaamiseen niin että unohdin omani!_

Thorin koetti tarkentaa katsettaa ympärillään tapahtuvan sekasorron keskellä. _Joku ampui hukkia jousella. _Mutta Kili oli hänen vasemmassa takaviistossaan, ja kukaan muu seurueesta ei edes omistanut jousta. Hän yritti hurjistuneena hahmottaa tapahtumia ympärillään ja huolehtia että kaikki retkikuntalaiset pääsisivät turvassa Gandalfin osoittamaan kallionrakoon. Kaksi hukkaa kellahtivat elottomina Thorinin selän taakse, ja silloin kuului vertahyytävä ulvaisu. Mutta se ei tullut hukan, eikä liioin örkin suusta. Eikä se myöskään ollut kääpiö. _Ei voi olla._

Thorin käännähti ja näki muista erillään yhden hukan kaula katkaistuna, ja sen vieressä seiosvan örkin. Örkki oli kohottanut sapelinsa kuoliniskuun. Maassa, hukan jalkojen juurella oli puoliksi polvillaan Arya.

-Kili! Ammu! Hän huusi kauhun värittämällä äänellä. Kili käännähti salamana tähtäämään Thorinin osoittamaan suuntaan ja kuin hidastettuna Thorin näki miten nuoli singahti Kilin jousesta ja upposi örkin otsalohkoon kaataen sen kumoon sapelin tipahtaessa ruohikkoon. _Hänet on saatana turvaan. _Hukkia ei ollut jäljellä enää montaa, mutta kaukaa kuuluvat äänet kertoivat lisää olevan tulossa. Dwalinin teurastettua yhden ja Kilin ammuttua kaksi, ottivat taistelutantereella jäljellä olevat hukat takapakkia, epäilemättä odottaen vahvistuksiaan. Thorin lähti liikkumaan kohti Aryaa.

-Mitä sinä teet Thorin? Tänne senkin hölmö! Dwalin huusi vihaisesti. Heitä kahta ja Kiliä lukuunottamatta olivat muut jo paenneet kallionkoloon. Thorin ravisteli tajutonta Aryaa tuloksetta. Hän näki mustan nahkapanssarin olevan revennyt, ja sen alla olevan verta vuotavan syvän viillon. Kääpiöprinssi nosti Aryan olkapäälleen yrittäen varoa satuttamasta tätä lisää. Vilkaisten olkansa yli ja nähden hukkien vahvistusjoukkojen olevan jo nuolenkantaman päässä, hän lähti juosten liikkumaan kohti Gandalfin osoittamaan piilopaikkaa. Dwalin katsoi hurjistuneena ympärilleen selkä vasten Kilin selkää, kun molemmat hillitsivät halunsa paeta koloon odottaen johtajansa pääsevän ensin turvaan. Dwalinin ilme oli tutkimaton mutta Kilin kasvoilla paistoi avoin huoli haavoittuneesta Aryasta. Halusi kukaan heistä myöntää sitä tai ei, oli nuori samooja ostanut heille minuutteja arvokasta aikaa ennen vahvistuksien saapumista. Arya oli hyvinkin saattanut pelastaa heidät teurastukselta, mutta hänen oman selustansa pettäminen oli kääntänyt tapahtumat päälaelleen.

-Dwalin, Kili, juoskaa! Thorin karjaisi ja Dwalin ja Kili kähtivät perääntymään koloa kohden. Thorin pysähtyi Arya olkapäällään viittoen vapaalla kädellään Dwalinia ja Kiliä menemään ensin. Sitten ilmaa halkoi torven ääni, mutta se ei ollut örkkien torvi. Thorin ei jäänyt asiaa pohtimaan ja vaan liukui Kilin perässä alas suojaan.

Thorin laski Aryan maahan ja Gandlaf kohotti kulmiaan. –Hän on loukkaantunut, olisi ollut röyhkeää jättää hänet hukkien armoille, Thorin sanoi ilmeettömästi. Hänen sisällään kuitenkin kuohui. Hän oli samaan aikaan raivostunut siitä että joku ulkopuolinen oli vaarantanut henkensä heidän tähtensä, mutta samaan aikaan hän tunsi pakahduttavaa huolta nuoresta naisesta ja värähti katseensa osuessa syvään haavaan Aryan kyljessä. Häntä hävetti samassa suuresti huomatessaan katseensa eksyneen mustan nahkaliivin etumukseen jonka nyörit olivat katkenneet taistelussa, ja paljastivat huomattavasti enemmän kuin oli varmasti tarkoitus. Tumman puuvillaviitan huppu oli edelleen tiukasti Aryan päässä, ja lukuunottamatta repeytynyttä nahkaliiviä hän ei näyttänyt vahingoittuneelta. Thorinin katse harhaili avonaisesta nyörityksestä navan ympärillä pilkottavaan ympyrän malliseen tatuointiin joka muodostui jonkinlaisista riimuista, ja näkyi todella vain vähän koska nyörit eivät olleet katkenneet niin alas asti, vaan ainoastaan löystyneet. Thorinin katse oli tipahtamassa jälleen asteen alemmas kun hän tajusi että muutamat seurueen jäsenet katsoivat häntä aavistuksen hämillään.

_Ryhdistäydy!_

Hän pudisti vihaisena päätään ja puristi suunsa tiukaksi viivaksi, kieltäytyen ajattelemasta kättään Aryan vyötäisillä juuri hetki sitten. Se oli ollut kapea ja kiinteä, ja Thorin oli tahtomattaan saattanut tuntea miten kauniisti se oli leventynyt ylös ja alaspäin hänen käsivartensa asettuessa kapeimpaan kohtaan. _Aivan kuten hän oli saattanut nähdä tänä aamuna tytön miekkaillessa Kilin kanssa,vaikka viitta olikin peittänyt paljon. _Nyt se oli osittain repeytyneenä Aryan alla.

Koottuaan itseään vähäsen, hän vilkaisi ympärilleen eivätkä seurueen ahnaat, paljastettua pintaa ja nahan päällystämää ihoa ahmivat katseet jäänet häneltä huomaamatta. Veri kuohahti hänen suonissaan syistä joita hän ei itsekään oikein ymmärtänyt, mutta ne työntyivät sivuun kun aiemmin kuulunut torvi soi uudestaan. He näkivät kallion kolon suulta edestakaisin säntäilevien hukkien jalkoja,mutta nyt niihin sekoittui hevosten laukkaavia kavioita ja korskuntaa. Samassa lähimpänä aukkoa joutuivat väistämään kun rintaansa nuolen saanut örkki vierähti koloon tappavan iskun voimasta. Thorin kumartui kiskaisemaan nuolenpään örkin rinnasta. Gandalf katseli luolan seiniä viattoman näköisenä. Thorin mulkaisi velhoa pahansuovasti, Gandalfilla ei ollut puhtaita jauhoja pussissaan.

-Haltioita.

Kauempana Dwalin oli ehtinyt luolan perälle josta näytti irtautuvan pieni kapea käytävä. –En näe mihin käytävä johtaa! Seuraammeko me sitä?

Kuului yhteneväistä mutinaa, eikä kukaan korottanut ääntään vastustaakseen. Gandalf myhäili itsekseen ja Thorin erotti hänen mutisevan jotain viisaasta päätöksestä. Hän murahti ja päästi pienen kirouksen omalla kielellään. Velho punoi taas juoniaan. Thorin seurasi happamana muita, ja Arya oli nyt Gandalfin olkapäälle nostettuna. Oli luultavasti parempi ettei, Thorin olisi enää lähelläkään tyttöä ottaen huomioon millaisia ajatuksia hänen mieleensä nousi aivan liian helposti heidän ollessaan kosketusetäisyydellä. Sellaiset häiritsisivät tehtävää ja vaarantaisivat mahdollisesti hänen oman henkensä jos hän ei pysyisi terävimmillään kokoajan.

Sola oli ahdas, ja ainakin Bomburilla oli vaikeuksia mahtua kaikista väleistä. He liikkuivat niin nopeasti kuin se vain oli mahdollista, ja Thorin huomasi Gandalfin vilkuilevan huolissaan olkapäällään retkottavaa Aryaa. Tummaksi kuivunut veri oli tahrannut Gandalfin vaaleanharmaan viitan, ja veren määrästä päätellen Aryan vamma oli pahempi kuin ensinäkemältä olisi saattanut arvioida. Thorin työnsi kylmästi huolensa syrjään. He kulkivat solassa hyvän tovin, kunnes se alkoi levenemään ja valoa alkoi pilkottaa entistä enemmän. He olivat tulossa johonkin ja päätellen siitä miten Gandalf väisteli Thorinin katsetta, kääpiö oli melko varma ettei pitäis lopputuloksesta.

Sitten sola aukeni ja valo häikäisi seurueen. He olivat saapuneet laaksoon. Eikä se ollut mikä tahansa laakso.

_Rivendell. _

Thorin mulkaisi Gandalfia. –Tämä oli suunnitelmasi kokoajan! Etsit suojaa vihollisiltamme!

-Ei sinulla ole täällä vihollisia, Thorin Tammikilpi! Ainoa vihamielisyys tässä paikassa on se jonka sinä tuot mukanasi. Sitäpaitsi, me tarvitsemme apua kartan kanssa, ja haavoittunut samooja tarvitsee haltiarohtoja. Puhumattakaan sotureistasi jotka tarvitsevat lepoa ja ruokaa.

-Me kyllä keksimme kartan salaisuuden ja minä vähät välitän samoojasta joka ei kuulu edes retkikuntaamme! Minun soturini ovat tottuneet lepäämään tien päällä, he eivät tarvitse haltioilta mitään, meillä on ylin kylin ruokaa ja metsästämme sen mitä meiltä puuttuu! Thorin puhisi kiukuissaan. Gandalf pyöritteli silmiään ja ohjasi kääpiöt polulle joka johti lähemmäs Elrondin Taloa. Thorin jökötti itsepäisesti paikallaan vielä tovin, mutta seurasi sitten happamana miehiään. Ei hän ollut tarkoittanut täysin kaikkea mitä oli Gandalfille sanonut, mutta karttaa hän ei näyttäisi haltioille kuin kuolleen ruumiinsa yli!


End file.
